The Girl and the Stone
by Mojenica
Summary: Ardeth Bay gets a little more then he hoped for when he saves a young womans life. As the story goes on, he must protect her from a cult bent on ending the world.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of the characters from The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, I am just using them for my little story. But, all the other characters you see in here ARE mine, Emily, Ahmad, Sabooru, etc. So…don't sue me for using those that are not mine. I am just having fun with them. *Dreams of owning Ardeth Bay…hum*  
  
Authors note: This is my first Mummy fanfic, but I have been told its good. Be nice! J I am proud of it, and more will be coming of the story soon…so…enjoy it. Special thanks to Angie for giving me the names of Sabooru and Charlie (Who was a Benny) and for helping me when I got stuck on it. Luv you! Also, special thanks for Matt, Angie, Laurel and Lisa for reading it and telling me what they think. Love to you all, So….Here's my story, enjoy it, and more will be coming soon.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ardeth Bay strolled through the streets of Cairo. Enjoying the cool spring air. Dusk was his favorite time of the day to be in this dreadful city. His dark Med-jai robes blew lightly in a breeze. Thoughts of his old friends, the O'Connell's came to mind, as he walked past the Museum of Antiquities. He smiled at the very thought of them, and the trouble that always seemed to follow them. And Ardeth Bay was thankful they were in London, where they belonged. Although, he knew in the back of his mind, that trouble followed them there as well.   
  
A scream passed through his ears, and tore him from his thoughts. Turning his body to the direction of the scream, he saw a woman being dragged into a dark ally way, by a large group, maybe 10, of dark shadows. He ran to rescue her, but as he turned into the ally, he saw she really didn't need that much help. The tall woman was beating off every one of her attackers. Slamming one's head into a wall, drooping kicking the other in his lower regions. This sight made half the men, including Ardeth, wince for a moment. The men seemed to be in dark robes, maybe dark green, with a silver symbol on the back of the robes. Although she was doing well on her own, Ardeth could quickly see that she couldn't do it all alone.   
  
He pulled out his scimitar. He creeped up on one man and knocked him upside the head with the but of his large blade, causing the man to yelp and sink to the ground, this got the other men's attention. Half the group went after Ardeth, while the other half tried to take down the woman. She was too busy to notice the dark man helping her. He grunted as one man jumped on his back, in an effort to force him to the ground. Ardeth tossed the man over his shoulder, into 2 men who were coming after him. One man came after him, knife in hand, yelling some foreign battle cry. Ardeth kicked the knife out of his hand, and stabbed the man. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his body. Meanwhile, the knife Ardeth had kicked out of the man's hand, flew through the air, and landed a foot away from the woman. Both she and one of her attackers dove for it. He reached it first, but she gave him a good, solid punch in the face, and he dropped the knife, right into her hand. The group of 10 men that had first attacked her was now down to 6. Two continued to fight Ardeth, while the other four went after the woman. She quickly stabbed one in the neck, and knocked another out. Ardeth himself killed one more. He turned to the last man, his eyes shining with rage. The man turned and ran off, towards the tall woman.   
  
For the first time, the woman noticed the tall dark man that was helping her. For a second, he took her mind off of her attackers. And one of them saw this, using the second to bring the butt of his knife down over her head. She let out a quick yelp, and fell to the ground, unconscious. Seeing this, Ardeth ran to her, kicking the men out of his way, he stood between her and the three men, his scimitar in hand, a look of pure rage in his eyes. The three men backed away slowly, knowing that they couldn't get to the woman. They picked up their unconscious friend, and dragged him down the ally. Disappearing into the night.  
  
Ardeth sighed as he put his scimitar back into its holder. He kneeled down and looked the woman over. In the dark, he couldn't tell much about her features, except that she was tall, and clearly a foreigner. He reached out and touched her hair, feeling the spot where the man had struck her, a small amount of blood poured out of it. And he realized that she needed to be taken care of right away. He picked her up gently, and carried her down the dark ally, making sure he went the different way the 4 attackers had gone.   
  
Ardeth went through many ally ways, until he found himself in front of a large gated home. He adjusted the girl in his arms and rang a small bell on the side of the front gate. A second later, a short man came out of the house, and down the drive.   
"Who's there?" he asked, in Arabic. Not really trusting the large shadow that stood on the other side. Holding something in his arms.   
"It is only I, Ardeth Bay." Came the reply, also in Arabic, from the dark.   
"OH! Master Bay, hold on just a second." The small man took out a set of keys and opened the gate. As he did so, he asked,   
"What is that in your arms?"  
"A woman," Ardeth said as he stepped through the gate. "She was attacked by a group of men."  
The little man looked at the lump in Ardeth's arms, and it was indeed a woman.   
"She needs some minor medical attention quickly. Is Maria here?"  
"Yes." Came the reply, as the little man held open the door. "Take her to the guest room."  
  
Ardeth walked into the O'Connell's Cairo home. He knew his way around the place, and walked down a long hallway, to the door at the end. The little man opened it for the Med-jai, and then followed him in. He placed a towel over the pillows, and Ardeth placed the woman softly on the bed. He backed away, as a little old woman, Maria, and her daughter, Sama, attended to the fallen woman.   
"What do you know about her?" came a small voice.   
"I do not know anything about her, Charlie." Ardeth said, turning to the little man that had let him on to the O' Connell's property. "Except that she is a damn good fighter."   
Charlie watched as his wife and daughter worked on the strange girl. He then turned.   
"I will get you some thing to drink, Master Bay, you sit. Watch over your woman friend." He scampered out of the room.   
  
Ardeth sat down in a chair, across from the bed, and watched as the woman's head was bandaged. He never took his eyes off of the girl. Her features not much clearer in the dim light of the guest room. He didn't notice the tall glass of ice tea that was placed on the table next to him. Nor did he notice Charlie give him a small, respectful bow. But he did notice when Maria and Sama got done with the girl. Now, everyone was out of the room, Ardeth stood and crossed to the bed. He sat on the side of it, careful not to disturb the girl. He ran a hand gently over her bandage, and then he ran it through her soft hair. It was shoulder length, and dark. Brown, he thought in his mind. She was taller then most woman he knew. Maybe around 5' 11". She is a good fighter. Ardeth thought. Older brothers must have thought her. He jumped slightly as she stirred in her deep sleep, but she did not waken. He got up, and moved the chair closer to the bed. Then he took the ice tea, and sat down. Starring at the woman, sipping his cold drink slowly. The cold felt good to his tired body. He knew he would have to rest, but didn't want to leave the girl unwatched. He closed his eyes, but not the rest of his senses, and drifted off into a shallow sleep.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE GOT AWAY?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sabooru yelled, in Arabic, at the top of his lungs. "HOW COULD SHE HAVE GOTTEN AWAY?!?!?!"  
He stormed around a bit. His long deep green robes bellowing out behind him.   
"Master," came a meek voice. Sabooru turned on his heal, and stared at the man who spoke.   
"WHAT!?"  
"There was this man…you see. He was tall and wore dark robes. He battled like a demon. As did the woman. She killed 3 men herself. He took down the other 3. I could not see in the dark, master, but I think the man was a Med-jai."   
"MED-JAI!?"  
"Yes master."  
This idea made Sabooru very angry.   
"Nek Ni." He mumbled. That was all he needed, the Med-jai messing around with HIS business. With HIS key. He stormed around a bit. Then looked at the 4 pitiful men bowing at his feet. His so called "Fajarah". Where did I ever get such a group of idiots? He thought.   
"Get me that woman!" he said. "Or I will use each and every one of you as a personal sacrifice to the gods!"  
The 4 men bowed their heads and scampered off. Leaving their master to his thoughts.  
  
Ardeth sighed as he looked at the woman laying in the guest bed. She had yet to wake up, and now, at the mid-day, he was getting impatient. He sent Charlie to deliver a message to his men, and he expected them at any minute. As he sat waiting, the door to the guestroom opened, looking up, he saw a small head stick in to the room.   
"Marhaba Salam Alekom[hello]" Sama said softly.  
"Marhaba Salam Alekom" Ardeth said back.   
  
She crossed the room and pulled a chair next to Ardeth. He smiled at her softly. She was only 12, but madly in love with him. Every time he paid a visit to the O'Connell house, she would follow him around like it was the only thing she could do. It made him smile; she was a cute little thing. With big brown eyes, and unruly brown hair. She would be beautiful one day, but she was way to young for Ardeth. But maybe not for his nephew.   
"How is she?" she asked softly, in English. Evy was teaching her how to speak it.   
"She is doing fine." Ardeth said.   
"What do you know of her?"  
"Nothing. Only that she is a good fighter, and a foreigner."  
Sama looked at her favorite Med-jai.   
"What will become of her?"  
Ardeth smiled and placed a large hand on Sama's hair.   
"I do not know, Shoeya Samak[little fish], I am just waiting for her to get better first. So that I can find out why she was attacked, and how I can help her."   
  
They sat together for a while, silently watching the woman. Until a soft knock came at the door. Maria stuck her head in and said softly.   
"Your men are here, Master Bay."  
"Shukran[thank you]" he said softly. He turned to Sama. "You watch over her, Shoeya Samak, come get me if she wakes up."  
Sama smiled softly, wishing she could sit in with the Med-jai chieftain, but knew she couldn't. She sighed and took his place in his chair. It was still very warm from the hours he spent sitting in it.  
  
Ardeth entered the library of the house. There, he found 10 of his warriors, along with his second in command, Ahmad. As he entered, they all stood, touched their hearts with one open palm, and then waved it, in ritualistic fashion, toward the sky.   
"Harum Bara shad!", they said to him.   
The commander of the Med-jai made the same ceremonial sign, and said back, "Harum Bara shad!"   
He sat in a large chair, and after he did, they all sat as well.   
"What matters do you wish to discuss with us, Master." Ahmad said.   
"The matters of a woman. A foreign woman. I was forced to rescue her from a group of 10 last night. They wore, I believe, dark green robes. I want to know who these men are, and what they wanted this woman."  
"Is it possible," one warrior said, "that they wanted to rape this woman?"  
"I don't believe that is the case. They wore a silver symbol on the back of their robes, I believe it looked like this."  
He drew a circle with 3 wavy, horizontal lines inside of it, with a vertical arrow, pointing skyward.   
"Go to the mystics" he said softly "I want to know who they are, and what sort of trouble they are going to cause me. Be swift, and report back to me."  
  
The warriors nodded their heads and left the room. Leaving Ahmad and Ardeth to sit and look at each other.  
"Master" Ahmad began.  
"you want to know what this woman has to do with the Med-jai's time. Don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"When we took the oath, we swore to protect the innocent. That is what I am doing. A foreign woman was attacked. I want to know why. And I want to make sure she will be ok. She is a concern to me. Especially if some sort of cult wants her. Because that can mean big trouble."  
"I understand sir." His second in command said. "But what about the other parts of our oath?"  
Ardeth laughed. "My friend, Humanaptra is buried under a ton of sand. The creature and all that is connected to him is also under the sand. For now, we don't have to worry about that arising. But we do have to worry about this woman."  
"Yes sir." Came the reply.   
"Don't be to down on yourself, Ahmad." Ardeth said as he rose from his chair. "Who knows, this may be an adventure."  
  
By dusk, there was no word from the Med-jai warriors, or from Sabooru's Fajarah. and while it did not please the latter of the men, Ardeth didn't really think about it too much. For an hour, the woman stirred like she was to wake soon, and he wanted to be there when she did. He had Marie bring in a basin of cool water, and a wash cloth. Soon the room became dark, and he turned on a single, dim light over her. Then he stood against the closet doorframe, and watched her.   
  
Her mind and body ached. And as she regained conciseness, she was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid at where she was, and who she was with. The last thing she could remember was fighting of the strange pack of men. And seeing one tall man, helping her fight them off. And then pain, she slowly opened her eyes.   
  
The woman made strange sounds. Ardeth looked at her softly, staying where he was. She was waking up.   
  
As she opened her eyes, a quick shot of pain flew over her. She grunted softly and looked around. She was in a strange, dark room. Hum…light…table…bed…window…chair….man in door way……Her mind screamed. A tall, mysterious stranger stood leaning against a doorframe. She couldn't see his face, but felt a real danger in him. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing but a gasp came out. A soft chuckle came from the man.   
  
"I am happy to see that you are awake. You have been in a deep sleep for a day." Ardeth said as softly and kind as he could.   
"Who…are…you…" she gasped out.   
"Have no fear, I am not here to hurt you."  
"Who…are…you…" she said again. Trying with all her might to sound threatening. The man chuckled again, and then he stepped closer to the bed. She could see he wore long, dark robes. Just like the men who attacked her, this only made her more afraid. She slowly backed as far back on the bed as she could. Until she was smashed into the back bored. The man stepped up to the table that was next to her, and picked up a large basin. He then proceeded to sit on the bed, next to her.   
"Have no fear." He said softly, "My name is Ardeth Bay, and I am the one who saved you from those men."  
"How can I be sure about that?" she spat out.   
  
She saw him smile. In the dim light, she couldn't see much about him. From his voice she could tell he was an Arab. And from what she saw of him standing, she could see that he was tall, and well built. She could tell he had a beard. And he seemed to have some dirt smudged across his checks and forehead. She suddenly wanted nothing more then to lick her thumb, and wipe it off, like a mother would do. But she knew the man wouldn't enjoy that, so she kept her hands to her self. In his dark smile, she saw a bright flash of white teeth. It seemed odd to her, that someone from here would have such nice teeth. Most of the people she talked to had little, or no teeth at all. And of the teeth they did have, they were all yellow and dingy.   
  
Ardeth reached his hand into the basin, and soaked up the water with the wash cloth. He drew it out of the bowl, and squeezed the access water into the basin. Then he gently lifted the cloth to her forehead. She drew away.   
"Do not be afraid." He said softly, "I assure you, my intentions are honorable."  
"Sure" she said bitterly.  
"I understand that you are afraid."  
"Do you?"  
He sighed. "After one of the men hit you with his knife handle, I ran and placed myself in between you and the men who attacked you. They scampered off like scared dogs. I saw that you were bleeding from your wound, and brought you back here. Where the house sitter, his wife, and daughter took care of your medical needs. I have stayed with you this whole time. Waiting for you to wake up, so that I might learn your name, and why those men went after you."   
  
She looked him over again. His voice was soft and kind. He reached out with the wash cloth again, and again she drew away.  
"I only wish to cool you down. I don't want you to catch a fever."   
Again he reached forward, but she didn't back away. She felt the cool cloth on her head, and sighed softly. It did feel really nice. She sat there for a minute, eyes half closed, and felt as he dabbed the wet cloth around her checks and forehead. He then took it away. She opened her eyes and saw that he was wetting it more. He then placed it under her chin, and dabbed it around her neck. She enjoyed what he was doing very much.   
"You have yet to tell me your name." He said softly.   
She looked at him and smiled. "My name is Emily." Her voice, he thought, it is American.   
"Nice to finally know your name, Emily."  
"Thank you Ar…um…"  
"Ardeth Bay."  
"Yes, well, Mr. Bay, thank you."  
He smiled again.  
"I am sure it will be my pleasure."  
She didn't quite know what he meant by that, but smiled at it any ways.   
  
  
When Sama brought in diner for Ardeth, she was pleased to see that the young woman was awake. She placed the tray on a small table and smiled at Ardeth and the woman.   
"Shukran" He said softly.  
When Sama left, Emily turned to the tall man in black.   
"She's cute." She said softly. "How old is she?"   
"12, I believe" the reply came as he crossed to the table. "You need to eat. You have lost much strength." He picked the tray up and placed it over her lap.   
"I am not that hungry, thank you."  
"Eat."  
"Please, I am not…"  
"Eat."  
  
She realized that it would be useless to argue with the man. She sighed as she stuck the fork into the food, and brought it to her mouth. It was good. As she ate, she kept an eye on Ardeth as he walked over to the wall, and flipped a switch. The room filled with bright light, and it blinded Emily for a second. When she blinked it away, she saw that he had returned to his chair next to her bed, and was watching her carefully.   
"You are still apprehensive of Me.," he said softly.   
"I just want to know why you bothered to help me."  
Ardeth looked at her puzzled.   
She sighed. "In Cairo, when you call for help when someone attacks you, most people don't bother to even look. Or they come to help who ever is attacking you, try and get something out of it. You know?"   
He nodded his head. "I know all to well. This is a dangerous city. You shouldn't have been walking the back streets alone."  
"I can take care of myself."  
"I know, I saw you fight. I don't often see woman fight like that." Evy popped into his mind. That night, 2 years ago, at the O'Connell's house in London. This Emily fought like Evy did.   
She smiled and ate some more.   
"My older brothers taught me to fight. I was very much a tomboy as a child. They taught me everything. Sword fighting, punches, kicks, how to shoot. I can be a very dangerous thing."  
"Yes you can be. But there is still much for you to learn about fighting. If you would not mind, I will teach you some…techniques…I believe is the word."  
Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "And who are you to think you have to teach me how to fight better."  
"In my tribe, the Med-jai, I am one of the best warriors. I often teach the warriors in training how to fight. I do not mean to insult you but these are things you should know, if you want to continue to walk the streets of Cairo alone."   
  
She sighed and agreed with him. Knowing still it wouldn't be good to argue with him. In the bright light, she could see him better. His hair was long and dark, and she wanted to touch it. It fell into light waves around his head and face. And the dirt on his face, were really odd puzzle like tattoos. She knew now that it wouldn't have been a good idea to try and wipe them off. His eyes were dark but kind. Soft. And he was handsome. His top lip was thin, and his bottom lip was very full. He would be a good kisser. Came to her mind. Then she silently scolded herself for thinking it. Even though she knew it was true, she still didn't know the man well enough to think about kissing him. His beard was very trim. And his skin was tanned. She knew he had lived in the desert his whole life.   
He smiled softly. "Do I measure up?"   
"Excuse me?"  
"You are studying me, do I measure up to your scale?"  
"Oh." She blushed. "Um…uh…"   
  
He smiled again. She was very beautiful. Her hair was brown and slightly wavy. Like mine. He thought. But her eyes were a light olive green. They were soft. And he could tell a lot about her from looking into them. She was a pretty human. Her skin was lightly tanned. Mostly on her arms. She still wore the same pants and tank top her had first found her in. A chuckle came out of him.   
"Are you done with diner?"  
"Oh...yes. Thank you."  
He picked up the tray and carried it to the door. "You sleep now. You need your strength back." And with that, he turned of the overhead light and walked out of the room. Leaving Emily with her one, lonely, dim light.   
  
When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Charlie set the hang up the phone. The little man turned to the tall Med-jai chieftain.   
"That," he said, "Was Master O'Connell. He told me that his family, along with his brother-in-law, would be here in 2 days."  
Ardeth nodded as he sat the tray next to the sink. He was, for once, happy to learn that his friends would be coming to Egypt.   
"Good. I could use their help with this girl. She will continue to need some place to stay. Where those men couldn't find her."   
The little man nodded. "She is awake?"  
"Yes."   
"What is she like?"  
"Feisty. She has that damned American pride. I have a feeling that a lot of trouble will come from saving her." Ardeth looked right into Charlie's eyes. "But I don't think I will find her company that bad."  
The little man smiled and winked at the Med-jai. Understanding fully what he meant.   
  
Sabooru hit the roof. "YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?!?"  
Once again, his 4 Fajarah bowed at his feet.   
"HOW COULD YOU NOT FIND THE WOMAN!?!?!" He kicked over a potted plant.   
"We looked everywhere, Master." One said. "in every hotel, hostel, hospital in the town. No one has seen the woman, or the man who took her."  
"Kul Khara![shut up]" Sabooru yelled. "Ja-hosh, I want you to take these pitiful men and find her! we need her blood to perform the ceremony. SO FIND HER AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!"  
"Yes, master." Ja-hosh took his 3 men and ran from the room. All were fearing the temper of their leader.   
Sabooru walked up to a large alter in the middle of the room. He picked up a beep bluish amber stone. "do not worry, leader. We will not fail you again. We will bring you back to earth."  



	2. part 2

  
Disclaimer: I still don't own ANY of the characters from The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, I am just using them for my little story. But, all the other characters you see in here ARE mine, So…don't sue me for using those that are not mine. I am just having fun with them.   
  
Authors note: This is my first Mummy fanfic, but I have been told its good. Be nice! I am having the Grammer and Spelling checked by some friends who know about it. Because I am so bad at it all. Enjoy...and..um..have fun.   
  
  
"Master!" a breathless voice called out. Ardeth looked up and saw one of his warriors run through the library door.   
"what is it, Walad?" Ardeth asked, standing.   
"we have found out what those men wanted with your mystery woman. The mystics are waiting, they wish to speak to you right away!"  
Ardeth stood and ran out of the room with the young warrior.   
  
They reached a small shop in less then 2 minutes. They entered and walked right past the cashier, into a back room. The cashier bowed his head, with respect, slightly and turned his attention back to the men he was helping.   
Every one stood when Ardeth entered the room, he saw only 4 of his warriors, for he had placed the other 5 around the O'Connell home. In the room also, was 2 mystics and Ahmad. He gave the 8 men a quick nod and sat down at the head of the table they were all sitting around. the 8, including the 5th messenger warrior, sat down as well.   
"what news do you have for me?"  
one of the mystics opened a book at sat in front of him. His old hands and gray eyes scanned a page, and turned it towards Ardeth.  
"is this the symbol you saw?"   
The Med-jai chieftain looked at the picture and nodded his head.   
"then it is as we feared"  
"what?"  
"these men, who attacked your woman, are part of a cult. The Fajarah, [evil doers] they believe in a djinn, a very powerful and strong djinn, whose name is Dajaaj."  
Ardeth couldn't help but laugh. "his name is Dajaaj? That means chicken!"  
"Yes, Master, but he was not one at all. He was very evil, and brought much pain to the world, when he walked the earth over 4000 years ago. a mystic, Zok, trapped Dajaaj in a blue amber stone. And he made it that only his own blood, could release Dajaaj."  
"not a very good plan."  
"No, it was not."  
"so what does this have to do with this woman?"  
"We believe that she is Zok, reincarnated."   
Ardeth nodded his head at this. Reincarnation was not uncommon. He had seen it in his friends, the O'Connell's, and in that evil Meela.   
"Does she know this? And does she had her old powers?"  
the mystic shook his head.   
"no, she does not know any of it. But there is one certain thing, that you must keep that woman out of the hands of the Fajarah, other wise we will have a very angry and powerful Djinn walking around. bent of destroying all of Egypt."  
The Med-jai chieftain took all this in slowly. A pissed off djinn, a reincarnated mystic, a cult, end of Egypt, possibly the world. The only reaction that he could think of was, Why does this always happen to me?   
He sighed softly. "I want round the clock protection of the woman. No one enters or leaves the O'Connell property with out my knowing. And I want the Fajarah found. I am not about to let this Djinn be let out, and cause destruction. Not on my watch."  
He turned to the mystics. "I thank you for your help. Please return with me to the woman. I want you to look over her and make sure she is who you think she is. Ahmad, you take these 5 men and start looking for the cult. Send out a message that we will need 10 more warriors. If we have to, we will kill everyone of the Fajarah. we have no room to screw ups men, we have to keep this woman protected, and we have to stop this cult. Understand?"  
The room slowly nodded its head.   
Ardeth got up to leave, and as he passed Ahmad, he put a hand on his shoulder.  
"See? I told you this would be an adventure."  
His second in command smiled, and nodded.   
"I will keep you updated." With that, Ardeth and the 2 mystics left the room, and walked into the new Cairo day.   
  
When Ardeth and the mystics walked into the O'Connell's house, they all saw that Emily was up and walking around.   
"Good morning Ardeth Bay." She said softly as she made her way past him into the kitchen.  
"Good morning miss Emily."  
"Emily, please."  
"Emily."  
She nodded her head towards the 2 mystics. "Who are they?"  
"They are here to help us understand what those men want with you."  
"Huh."  
Emily stood up, stretched, and held out her hand to the 2 men, but as she did, a dizzy haze fell over her. And she wavered a bit, then started to fall. Ardeth caught her in his arms.   
"Emily?"  
She could hear him say her name, but the dizziness hung over her for a few moments. When she finally shook it off, she opened her eyes and was staring directly into Ardeth's soft, arm, caring eyes.  
"Emily?" he said again.   
"I'm fine…I'm...fi…"  
"Shhhh." He whispered softly. "Don't talk…just rest." He bent over a bit and swung an arm under her knees, carrying her in a fireman's hold. He walked her down the hallway, and pushed open the door with his foot. Emily enjoyed being in his arms.  
"This is the second time I have had to do this for you." He said softly.   
"Yeah, but the first time, I wasn't awake to enjoy it."  
He smiled as he placed her softly on the bed. She looked at him and smiled too. Neither of them was quite sure on what to say. They didn't have to wait long. The door was pushed open further, and the 2 mystics walked in the room.   
"Yes, come in. Tell me…do you think its Zok?" Ardeth said in Arabic.   
"Could be, we will have to use a potion to find out the truth."  
Emily's eyebrow went up in a puzzled look.  
"Are you sure?" Ardeth was saying. "She is still weak for her attack."  
"The sooner we can find out who she is, the sooner we can take care of her."  
Ardeth nodded and turned to Emily.  
"Emily," he said, switching to English. "We are going to have to give…"  
"What's in it?" she said, sitting up.   
"Excuse me?"  
"What is in the potion."  
He looked at her puzzled. She sighed and turned to the mystics. One of them was pulling out, from a small bag, some small containers filled with liquid  
"Na, am fahamt inta, eh dah? [Yes, I understand you, what is this?]" She said, pointing to the liquids.  
Ardeth stared at her with big eyes.  
"You never told me you spoke Arabic." He said.  
"You never asked." The reply came.  
She glared at the mystic.   
"Eh dah? Sem?[poison?] "  
"La.[no]" The old man said as he mixed the contents of 5 small containers into a small bowl.   
"Eh dah?!"  
"It is going to help you remember your past life. We need to know who you were, so that we might know how to protect you." Ardeth said.  
"Is it going to hurt me?"  
"No, it will only make you sleep, and make you dream."  
She looked at him bitterly.   
"If something happens to me, I'm going to come back from the after life and kick your ass."  
He smiled and handed her the bowl.   
"It would not be the first time I have seen that happen."  
She gave him a puzzled look and raised the bowl to her lips. Why do you trust him? Her mind yelled at her. Because he would never hurt me. she drank all the bitter liquid and suddenly got dizzy, her sights blurred, and she fell back on her pillows. She was out before she hit them.   
  
Her dream were jumbled and troubled. She saw something come after her, it was not clear what it was. But reminded her of a spirit.   
She tried to run from it. Her mind told her to run from it. But she couldn't move. Everything was dark...she was in a temple. With only one candle for light. A large book was in front of her...and she was reading from it. There was a bright light…a bright blue light….it burned her eyes. But she didn't look away, she went on reading. The spirit was coming after her. RUN! Her mind screamed. RUN! But still, her legs wouldn't move. The light got brighter, and the spirit ran right into it. It screamed. And the light got so bright, that it caused her to have to turn her head, and close her eyes.   
There was an intense noise. It hurt her ears. But when she tried to cover them, she found herself reading from the book. She screamed the words. Yelled them out to the gods. There was another light…this one was green, it surrounded her, but she went on reading from the book. There was another intense noise, this one louder then the first one. And she felt a great pain. She closed her eyes, tears seeping from the sides. She picked up a knife and drew it across her hand. She yelled out in pain, blood dripping from her hand. She knew she had to do this, but didn't know why. The light got brighter, and the noise got louder. It got to the point where she couldn't take it any more. And then it stopped. Everything stopped. There was an eerie silence. And when she opened her eyes, she saw that the temple was dark again. her candle was blown out. The only light was a soft blue light, coming from an amber stone about the size of a child's fist. She picked it up, walked over to a large, seemingly deep well in the middle of the temple. She said something that she could not understand, and dropped the stone into the dark water. Tears fell from her eyes. And blood dripped from her right hand. She was holding it to her chest, and she could feel the blood drip down the front of her.   
  
Emily woke up screaming. She screamed and screamed. And screamed until she could not scream anymore. Tears fell from her closed eyes, and she was holding her right hand to her chest, a pain shot through her hand like she had never felt. She opened her eyes and saw Ardeth's soft eyes looking into hers.   
"Emily…" he reached out to gently stroke her hair. She pulled back.   
"Don't…touch…me…" she said bitterly. She opened her right fist and saw a long scar across her palm. Right where she had cut herself in the dream.   
Ardeth looked at her hand, and then turned to the mystics. They both nodded their heads. Now he knew the Med-jai had to protect this woman with everything in their power. And Ardeth Bay knew, that this was only the beginning.   
  
Ardeth poured Emily a tall glass of ice water from a pitcher, and handed it over to her. she was staring at her hand.   
"How…." She started to ask.  
"Dreams are very much like reality. Sometimes what happens in a dream, happens for real."  
"Did I cut my had?"  
"No, but you made the motion to."  
"do you believe what I told you about my dream?"  
"Yes."  
Emily touched the scar on her hand.  
"So what is going to happen to me?"  
"You don't have to worry." He said softly, setting the glass down on the bedside table. "Myself and the rest of the Med-jai will protect you. With every power we have in the world."  
"Don't you have to check it out with someone first?"  
Ardeth looked at her puzzled.  
"I mean, shouldn't you check in with you Chief or leader? Wouldn't they mind that you are volunteering the Med-jai's time to help me?"  
Ardeth smiled and let out a soft laugh.  
"I don't think the Chief would mind at all."  
She smiled as he handed the glass of water to her. Taking it, she thanked him softly. And placed the glass to her lips. She drank half the glass in one long sip, and then placed it on the bedside table.  
"The O'Connell's, whose house we are both in right now, will be coming down to Egypt in a few days."  
"will they mind?"  
"no, I am very good friends with them, I have known them for 11 years."  
"Really? They nice people?"  
"The nicest I have ever met."  
He handed her a picture frame from the table. The picture was of Ardeth, 2 other men, and a woman. The woman was holding a baby.  
"This was taken 9 years ago. This man," he pointed to one of the men, the taller of the 2, "Is Rick O'Connell. This," he pointed to the woman, "is Evie O'Connell, Rick's wife. She is holding their son, Alex. And this," he pointed to the last man, "Is Jonathan Carnahan. Evie's brother."  
"They look like nice people. She is very pretty. And their son must be…10 now?"  
Ardeth nodded. "He is a very smart boy. Very brave. I have a strange feeling that he will take a likening to you."  
Emily sighed. "I have got to get out of this room, walk around a bit. You seem to know this home, will you give me the tour?"  
He nodded and smiled. "And then we will have lunch." Gently, he flipped the covers off of her, and took her hand. He stood, and then helped her up. Her legs were slightly weak, so she held on to his arm tightly. He liked the feeling of her on his arm. And her flesh next to his felt nice. Felt right. He smiled at her and led her out of the room.  
  
Two hours later, they sat in the bright kitchen, giggling at the stories Emily was telling. The laughter filled the kitchen and it's surrounding areas. Every once in a while, Charlie, Maria, Sama, or one of the 5 Med-jai would poke their heads in to see what was going on.   
"And so, my brother woke up, covered what he thought was blood, and the head of a stuffed animal at the foot of his bed. Since it was so dark, he could only make out that it looked like a horse's head. His screams filled the house. It drowned out the laughing of my 3 other brothers and I. When my grandfather got up, he was not pleased at all. He yelled so loud. We got in so much trouble. But it was so worth it."  
They both laughed at the story.   
"You seem to be very close with your...4 brothers?" Ardeth said.  
"I am. I love those bastards." She took a sip of some ice tea. "Do you have any siblings?"  
"My only brother was killed…15 years ago. I believe. And my sister is still around. She is married and has 2 children."  
"I'm sorry about your brother…"  
"It's alright. The man who killed him is now long dead, himself."  
"I to, would kill whoever hurt my brothers."  
"Would they kill whoever hurt you?"  
"In a heartbeat."  
Ardeth smiled. "I hope, one day, that my children will be as close as I am to my sister, or as close as you are to your brothers."  
"You have children?"  
"No…no…I'm not even married yet."  
WOO HOO! Her mind jumped for joy.  
"What about you?" he asked.   
"Me? No, I'm not married, I don't even have a boyfriend."  
WOO HOO! His mind jumped for joy.  
"How old are you?" he asked, catching her off guard a bit.  
"29. You?"  
"I have lived for 33 summers." The very thought made didn't seem right to him. Was he really only 22 when Ihmotep was first unearthed? And only 31 the second time Ihmotep walked the earth. He sighed at the thought; he had experienced more then most men his age. And it wasn't all good. He pushed the thought of the past out of his mind, and turned his attention back to his new friend.   
They spent the rest of the day with each other, laughing, talking, and telling stories. And that night, as Ardeth gently tucked Emily in, she asked, "What did you mean, by it wouldn't be the first time you saw someone come back from the after life and kick you ass?"   
"It was not really my 'ass' that was kicked." He said softly, "More Rick's, Jonathan's, and Evie's. But I did get beat up a bit."  
She looked at him like he was crazy. But her eyes begged him to go on.  
"But I will not bore you with tales of the past, not tonight. You go to sleep. Tomorrow, I will teach you some techniques of fighting, the Med-jai way."   
She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She then felt as he climbed on the bed, and sat next to her.  
"Wha…" she said, turning to him.  
"Now that I know you are so important to those Fajarah, I mist make sure that they do not try and get you here."  
"Ardeth, you have 3 men posted around the property, plus 2 more posted in the house, one of them right outside the door, how ever could they get in?"  
"I have seen far stranger things, Emily. Believe me on that. Give me your hand, and go to sleep."  
"Are you going to sleep?"  
"Lightly, yes. Now close your eyes, and don't think, just sleep."  
Ardeth took her hand in his, and turned the light off. He sat up against the back bored, with a pillow behind his back and head. He sat watch until he saw that Emily was indeed, asleep. He closed his eyes, but not his other senses, and drifted of into the land between conscious and unconscious. There he rested, ready to jump at any unfamiliar sound, movement, or even smell.   
  
"Any luck?" Sabooru asked as Ja-hosh walked into the large room.   
"No Master." Ja-hosh said as he gave his lord a small bow.  
"This DOES not make me happy!"  
"I know master, but there is no where we have not checked. No one has seen the Med-jai, or the woman."  
"And what makes you think, that the people you asked are not lying? The Med-jai are LOVED in this city. They all know them. And they would all lie for them. Go back, and find someone who needs the money, and will tell us the truth!"  
"Yes master." Another quick bow.  
"And Ja-hosh, check the upscale homes. You never know, they could be hiding in a friends house."  
"Yes master."   
  
When Emily woke up, she looked around her room and saw that Ardeth was gone. She had slept very well with him next to her, holding her hand. She yawned and tossed the covers off of her. She stood and grabbed for a robe that was lying at the foot of the bed. The night before she had borrowed one of Evie's slips, and it had felt wonderful to get out of the clothes she had been wearing for 3 days. She touched the bandage on her head lightly. It should be time to take it off. The wound didn't hurt much any more. And she was sure it was close to being healed. As she wrapped the robe's ties around her body, she saw a flash of her new scar. She opened her hand and held it close to her face, studying the long, ugly line that was across her palm. She didn't know what to think of it. It was not there when she had drunk the potion the mystics had given her. Yet it was there when she woke from her dream. She had never had such a thing happen to her before. How could she explain it to herself? Or to anyone else?   
When she walked out the door of her room, she saw that the warrior in front of her door had changed. She smiled at him and mumbled a good morning. He nodded back to her, and followed her as she walked down the hall. She found it strange. Is he going to follow me everywhere I go? She thought. The answer to her question came though, as when Emily entered the kitchen, the Med-jai went out the front door. A few minutes later, she saw another Med-jai enter one she had not seen before. He poked his head in the kitchen, looked around, and then left, walking up the stairs to check and see if there was any one up there.   
The puzzle like tattoos on all their faces interested Emily. She wanted to question Ardeth about his, but didn't know wither or not she should. Some of them looked so young to her. Ardeth being 33 was young to her. But some of these men looked to her like they were 17, 18 and 19. She decided that she should question Ardeth about the Med-jai. Later. She thought as she sat down at the table.   
Sama walked up to her with a cup of tea.  
"Shukran" Emily said softly.   
"Ahlan wa sahlan [you are welcome]" the little girl said as she hat in the chair next to Emily.  
"Where did Ardeth go?" the older woman asked, sipping her tea."  
"He went into town, to talk with his tribe members." The little girl said back. Tripping over the English words.  
"Oh, I see."  
"Is Ardeth your friend?" the little girl asked.  
"Yes, I believe he is."  
Sama leaned in close to Emily. "You know what?" she whispered.  
"What?"   
"I'm going to marry Ardeth one day!"  
Emily was taken back by that slightly. Then she giggled.   
"Really?"  
"Yes, when I grow older."  
"Well," she had to hold her laughter back. "Good luck to you then, young one."  
"He calls me, ' Shoeya Samak'"  
"Little fish?" more giggles.   
"Yes, I love it."  
"Well, it is very cute. It fits you." She ran a hand through the child's soft black hair.   
Just then, Maria brought Emily a tray of food, and sat down on the other side of her.  
"Today, you eat, then bandage will come off, k?" she said.  
"Yes, thank you."  
The little woman squeezed Emily's hand, and stood up.   
"Taa'la maei, Sama. [Come with me]" The little girl looked sad as she got up and followed her mom into the kitchen.  
  
Two hours later, the Med-jai guard at the gate bowed his head as Ardeth and Ahmad walked up to the house.   
"She is a feisty one." Ardeth said as they walked towards the door. "Filled with that damn American pride."  
Ahmad giggled. "Sounds like she a handful."  
"She is, in her own way, but she is a nice woman."  
As they opened the door, they saw Emily run into the kitchen. Now fully clothed. She had her arms held out in front of her.   
"I'm going to get you!" they heard her yell, then they heard a child giggling. Sama ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs, followed by Emily, who stopped half way up. She turned and looked at Ardeth and Ahmad, who were both chuckling. She caught her breath, and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. Ardeth saw that her bandage was removed, and her hair was washed and in a loose bun. She wore her own clothes, but they were washed now. She laughed as she walked down the stairs.   
"Cute little thing." She said, crossing to the 2 men.   
"Yes." Ardeth replied. She smiled and blushed lightly. She looked over at the man standing next to him. He was eye level with her. This made her laugh.   
"You are a tall one." The man said. His voice think and but soft.   
"Yes…I have been teased about it my whole life."  
"Emily," Ardeth said, "This is Ahmad Manaheemi, my second in command. Ahmad, this is Emily…. I'm sorry, I don't believe you have told me your last name."   
"Emily Kilgore."  
They shook each other's hands and stood in a strange silence. Then a thought hit her.   
"Second in command?"  
Ardeth and Ahmad looked at each other.   
"Yes, second in command."  
"Command of what?" Another look.  
"Command…"Ardeth cut him off.   
"Command of taking care of you. Now, if you wish, we can go to the back yard and I will teach you some fighting techniques."  
She had a feeling he was lying. "Ok." She said softly. "Let me get my shoes on." She turned and walked down the hallway, missing the look that was passed between Second in command and Chieftain.  
"Why do you not wish for her to know?" Ahmad whispered.  
"It is not my wish for her to know." Ardeth said back. "I just don't feel like it is of any importance to her."   
His friend nodded slightly. "Come," he said, changing the subject, "we will go outside, and teach the woman to fight better."   
  
Emily walked into her room, and with a gasp, saw her suitcase sitting on the bed. She giggled then rolled her eyes. She looked under the bed and found her boots, then opened her suitcase to pull out a thin pair of socks. As she slipped them on, she heard footsteps come to her door. A face poked in the door and looked at her, then looked around. Then the head pulled out.  
"Med-jai!" she called. The young warrior stepped into the door, a thin smile on his lips.  
"Yes?"  
God, he must not be any older then 20. She thought.   
"Ardeth Bay, is he your leader?"  
"Yes miss, he is."  
"Leader of…?"  
"Leader of all the Med-jai."  
"All…?" she gasped out.   
'Yes, he is the leader of the 12 tribes of the Med-jai. You were not saved by just any warrior, Miss Emily, you were saved by the Chieftain himself."  
Emily stared at him in shock. Chieftain of the 12 tribes?   
"Is that all?" she heard a voice say, she looked up and saw the warrior standing there still.   
"Yes, thank you."  
He bowed his head lightly and left, taking his rightful place next to her door.   



	3. part 3

Disclaimer:Just as before.   
  
Authors note:Um, I had this checked by a friend whose name is Evelyn, and she changed all the "Evy"s to "Evie"s.   
So, if you see both spellings in this chapter...thays why. This part is silly...so enjoy it.   
  
  
  
  
Emily walked into the large back yard. It was really a large garden. She followed a path until she came to a large clearing in the middle of it. 5 paths all came to this large spot. She stood there, a light breeze flowing around her. She breathed in the perfumed air. She instantly liked this very spot. She seemed at ease here, it was calm and peaceful here.   
She couldn't see the figure coming up from behind her. But she felt that it was a large man, ready to attack her. When she felt the hand reach for her shoulder, she didn't look, but in one movement, she grabbed the hand, bent over, and flipped the large being over her shoulder, letting him land in a heap at her feet.   
  
"Ardeth?" she said, recognizing the man who lay at her feet. He groined slightly, and looked at her. I must have 75 or more pounds on her, how the hell did she just do that? He thought, staring up at the woman. A few wisps of her hair hung loose, her olive green eyes looked at him, concerned and soft. She looked very simple, but beautiful. He smiled up at her, and it made her laugh. She walked around and held out a hand, helping the man to his feet.   
"Well," he said, wiping the dust off his robes. "It seems that you can tell when someone is sneaking up on you."  
She smiled. "Yeah, I can. If I were you, I wouldn't want to do that again. I usually go for the crotch."  
  
He winced as he remembered the way she dropkicked one of the attackers right in that special spot. He looked over and saw Ahmad and 2 other warriors walking towards them, carrying 5 sword shaped sticks. Each one of them had a colored cloth wrapped around the "blade". Ahmad handed Ardeth one with a green cloth, and handed Emily a red one. He took a blue one out of a warrior's hand. One warrior held a yellow one; the other had an orange one. Emily held the "sword", it was the weight of one, and she looked closely at the cloth, realizing it was red chalk on in. she looked over at Ardeth puzzled.   
  
"These are what we use when we teach the young warriors in my tribe. They are, as you can see, the exact shape and weight of a normal sword. The chalk is to tell when someone is struck. If you can see, at the tip, there is a small amount of pant, to tell where you have been 'stabbed'."   
  
Emily nodded. "I want the green." She said. Looking at him. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and switched the "swords". She looked at it, then at him, smiling. "It is my favorite color." She said softly. Ardeth shook his head, and asked, "Are you ready?"   
"Yes." She said.   
"Then I will give you a 20 second head start, run!"  
  
She took off down a path, then turned and ran into the garden, careful not to harm the flowers and plants. She found a large tree, and hid behind it, listening carefully, she heard Ardeth tell his men to show no mercy towards her, and then he yelled out a battle cry. She heard him coming closer to her, she ran to the side, seeing his large figure through the plants. She stepped over the flowers carefully, wondering for a second if they were doing the same thing. Although it was a delayed reaction, she dropped to the ground right as a yellow "sword" swung where her head would have been. She rolled onto her back and kicked the warrior in the stomach; it sent him flying into a bush, making more noise then she hoped it would. She jumped up and ran towards the man, her weapon held high, he shoved his own weapon up just in time, to save himself from being "cut" by Emily. She gritted her teeth and kneed the guy, as he doubled over, she swung her "sword" across his back, leaving a large green line on his black robes. This did not stop him, he quickly stood up and kicked her feet out from under her, she landed on her back, looked up, and rolled over, nearly missing the blue "sword" that came down at her, on her back, she grabbed one of Ahmads ankles and pulled up, causing him to fall. She rolled over and stood up, ready to bring her "sword" down through his chest. She felt another "sword" come down on top of hers. She threw her head back, but it did not hit anything. She only saw a red "sword" come down, leaving a thin red line on her shoulder. She twisted around and kicked Ardeth in the stomach, jabbing her "sword" towards him. He jumped out of the way, and swung his own at her, she ducked just in time. She heard 2 come at her from behind, and she took off sideways, running through a makeshift path. She found another large tree and climbed up it, hiding amongst the branches and leaves. She heard Ardeth say something to his men, and then heard as he made his way after her.   
  
She is a good fighter. He thought as he came up on a large tree. He didn't see the figure drop from the tree and land on top of him, knocking him to the ground. He quickly threw her off of him. They both stood and cycled each other. She gave him a crocked smile and he lunged at her, their "swords" clashing together. He tried to trip her, but as she fell beck she regained herself, coming face to face with Ahmad and the 2 other warriors. 4 to 1, she thought, not good odds. She never paid attention to the odds. She ducked as a yellow "sword" came at her, and jumped back as a blue one came towards her. She dropped to the ground and rolled to the side, missing ardeth's red "sword". She stood up and kicked the orange "sword" out of the warrior's hands. She jumped up, grabbed it, and threw it at the yellow warriors chest, the "blade" landed against his chest, right where his heart would be, and left a bright, orange line. They all looked at it for a second and Ardeth nodded his head towards the man he was out. The man scampered up the tree, wanting to watch the rest of the battle.   
  
The battle went on, and in one quick move, Ardeth had managed to knock Emily's "sword" out of her hands, and it flew through the air, landing right next to the orange "sword", both she and the orange warrior made a dash for the weapons, but she was a second slow and he got to both of them, picking them up and pointing them at her. She smiled, turned, and kicked the blue "sword" out of Ahmad's hands. She punched him in the stomach, and tried to "stab" him, but he threw himself out of the way, he ran and jabbed her green "sword" out of the warriors hand and went after Emily, swinging the "sword" at her, she tried to knee him, but it didn't work, so she swung her "sword" at him, leaving a nasty blue line across his chest. It was not that bright, so it was not deep, but it took his mind off the battle for a split second, and she swung her "sword" again, leaving a brighter line across his arm. He countered, and left his own green mark across her side. She jumped back and saw Ardeth coming at her from the side. She brought her leg up high and kicked Ahmad in the chest; he slammed back into the orange warrior. She turned her attention to Ardeth, he swiped at her and left another red mark across her wrist, it stung like hell, but she didn't let it stop her, they both blocked each others blows until the orange warrior came up from behind. In a split second, she made the choice and slammed her elbow into his stomach, and swung her arm up, punching him in the face. In doing so, Ardeth took his chance and brought the red sword across Emily's chest, leaving his red mark. She knew this would slow her down, but not by much. The "sword" switched hands and she brought it behind her, jabbing the tip right into the orange warrior's body, taking him out. He to climbed up the tree. The "sword" was knocked out of her hands from behind, and as she turned, she had to duck. Ahmad swung his "sword" at her neck. She rolled to the side and stood up. Realizing that she had no weapon. She saw one, right between and back from the 2 men. She took her chances and ran for it, missing both "swords" that came at her, she kicked the ground by the yellow "sword", and it flew up. She grabbed it, turned, and brought the tip right into Ardeth's stomach area. He stopped, looked down, and then looked at her. He fell to his knees. It was a damaging wound. Ahmad looked stunned, and let his guard down for a second. She used this and brought her "sword" across his neck, leaving a bright yellow line across his throat. He stumbled back, and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide. She stood triumphant. Her "sword" hand dropped to her side and her chest heaved up and down. She had beaten them. As the thought ran through her mind, she felt a sharp jab right into her lower back. It hurt like hell, and she turned around, staring wide-eyed at Ardeth, who was standing, holding his red "sword".   
  
Her hand reached around to her back and she felt the wet paint. Bringing the hand around, she saw the red on her fingertips. She looked at him, shook her head and smiled. Then burst out into laughter. She fell to the ground and rolled up into a ball, her laughter filling the air. All 4 men came towards her, standing around her as they watched her laugh. And they started to laugh. Emily rolled out onto her back and looked up, her laughs turned into a chuckle, and she wiped a tear away from her eye. Ardeth held out a hand, and she took it. He pulled her up gently, and put his arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close to him.   
  
"You, Miss Emily Kilgore, are one hell of a fighter."  
"Thank you." She said, in between gasps of air. She looked around, and realized that they were in another small opening. Thank god. She thought. Evywould have killed us if we trampled her flowers.   
"Come, "Ardeth said, "We will rest, and I will give you some tips."   
  
With his arm still around his shoulder, they walked to the main clearing. There, they all sat in the shade. And talked of the battle. For the most part, Emily got good reviews. But it was Ardeth Bay himself, who told her she had to be more alert.   
"Don't think, that just because you have wounded an attacker, that they can't still kill you. A wound to the chest or surrounding areas is damaging. They will take the person down. But they can still work up enough strength to wound or kill you." She nodded softly.   
  
The rest of the day was spent with the warriors teaching Emily different techniques. Ahmad showed her different ways to use daggers and smaller swords. The orange and yellow warriors, Hajeb and Sabi taught her different punches and kicks. And finally, Ardeth showed her some new moves with a sword. At the end of it all, she was grateful they had taken the time to show her these things. But couldn't help but feel that they had gone easy on her during the first battle. It was around 4 o'clock when they went back into the house. Tired, thirsty, and sore. As they stood around the kitchen, downing glasses of cold water, Emily looked at her outfit, and at the warrior's outfit. They were covered in dirt and chalk marks.   
  
"Is this going to come out?" she said, pointing to a large red line across her chest.  
"It should." Ardeth said. "But only if you wash it right away."  
She sighed and sat down her empty glass. "Very well then, I'm going to change, shower, and take a nap. I thank you for you time, gentlemen, excuse me."  
They all watched her as she walked out the room  
  
After a quick shower, Emily never felt better. She sighed as she stretched, her body hating her for what she put it through. She changed into a light, thin, simple, dark purple dress. She brushed her hair and looked at herself in a mirror. Her hair fell into curls around her head. She looked at a scratch on her shoulder, and wondered when it had happened. She and the rest of them would be pretty bruised after today. But she felt it was well worth it. She yawned and climbed onto the bed, she was asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
It was close to 7 o'clock that evening when one of the Med-jai posted around the O'Connell's property shouted that a car had pulled up to the outside gate. The gate opened and the taxi drove up the drive.   
"Evy," Rick O'Connell said, as he opened the door and stepped out. "Is there any reason why there are Med-jai warriors posted around our house?"  
"I don't know Rick, but I have a feeling this is not going to be the quiet vacation we had wished for." She smiled as she took the hand O'Connell held out for her. As she got out of the car her husband said, "Is it ever when we come down here?"   
O'Connell went around to the back of the Taxi and opened the trunk. The driver had gotten out as well and started to help him unload their luggage. Evy, mean while helped Alex out of the car. Jonathan followed him closely.   
"Happy to be here Alex?" his mum asked.   
"Oh yes!" the 10 year old said brightly, "What a relief to get out of London!"  
  
she smiled and looked over her shoulder. She saw a familiar figure walking towards him.  
"Many happy hello's." she heard Ardeth Bay say as she walked towards him. Dressed in his formal Mad-jai robes, with silver lining. They hugged and Evy said back, "Many happy hello's to you as well."  
They walked over to Rick, to help him with the luggage. Jonathan took the Med-jai's hand and shook it. "Hello ol'boy!" he said happily.   
"Hello Jonathan." Ardeth replied as he placed a hand on the man's shoulder.   
He was just about to reach out his hand to Rick, when he felt something hit him, and wrap itself around his mid-section. Looking down, he saw young Alex O'Connell smiling up at him. He laughed and picked the boy up, holding Alex at eye level, his little feet hanging about 3 feet from the ground.   
  
"HI!" the boy said happily.   
"HI!" Ardeth said back. "You like the weather up here?"  
Alex giggled as Ardeth sat him on top the taxi. "I like it a lot."  
Again, Ardeth turned to Rick. "Need any help, old friend?" he said, a white smile in a dark beard.   
"You know how Evy packs" he grunted as he pulled out a large suitcase. "Of course I need help." Ardeth couldn't help but laugh as he bent down and picked up 3 suitcases. It never failed to amuse him at the way Evy packed. They would be here for 4 weeks, and she had packed like they were moving here. Every one helped with bringing in the many suitcases. Everyone was in good spirits, but Ardeth couldn't help but see the looks of concern passed between Rick and his wife as they passed the Med-jai guarding the door.   
  
They all set the luggage down, picked out their own pieces. Jonathan and Alex both had only 2 suitcases with them, Rick had 4, and Evy had 6. This made Ardeth giggle some more. He watched as Alex and Jonathan raced up the stairs to their rooms. Then he heard Evy breathe in deeply, and then sigh with content.   
"I am so happy to be here. In the sun…in the warmth of Egypt." She said, a smile across her face.   
"Ardeth, old friend," Rick said, "I have always trusted you, with my life, with the life of my family. Even with the life of my slimy brother-in-law." Evy kicked him lightly as he said this. "I know your judgment is sound and solid. And you would never really do anything to place my family in harm, right?"  
"That is right."  
"So, will you please explain to me why there are Med-jai warriors with guns all around my house and property!"  
Ardeth sighed and told them the story. Rescuing the girl, the Mystics, the Fajarah, the dream, how she was a reincarnated Mystic, the Djinn, right down to how well she fought, and even the spell only working with her blood. When he finally stopped, Evy was staring at him with wide eyes, and Rick threw his hands up and said, "Why can't we come down here and have a normal Vacation?"  
"I do not know, my friend, but I had no where else to take her. She needed some medical attention, and this was the only place I knew to take her where they wouldn't look. I am sorry that this has put a minor dent in your plans, but I did not know what else to do."  
Rick looked at him softly, grinned, and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "Any friend of yours, is a friend of ours, and is welcome in our home."  
Ardeth's face lit up. "Thank you friend."   
"You say she is in the guestroom?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I hate to have to go in there, but that is where I plan on keeping the weapons." He indicated a large bag. "I don't want Alex OR Jonathan finding them."  
"Oh honey, you can put them in there later…MARIA!" Evy turned her attention the small house sitter as she poked her head out from the kitchen door, down the hall.   
"Dinner…ready…5 minute." She said, then disappeared back into the kitchen.  
"Well," Rick said, "I guess I can take them in now and wake our guest." He picked up the heavy bag and started to take it down the hall.  
"Wait…" Ardeth protested, knowing Emily would not like the stranger in her room.  
"It will be fine!" Rick called back "Go get my kids ready for dinner!"   
Ardeth sighed as he started to climb the stairs, calling Alex and Jonathan's names.  
  
Emily woke to a strange sound in her room. She opened her eyes and saw a strange man standing in the closet. The only light was coming from the light bulb in the closet. He looked tall, taller then Ardeth. She thought about yelling for him, but decided against it. She would take him out on her own. She reached over to the table and grabbed her empty water glass, and just as she was about to throw it at his head, he turned around and looked at her.   
  
"OH! Hello." He said, his voice soft but firm.   
American. She thought,   
"You must be Emily…"  
"And you are?" she said, coldly, glass held high, ready to throw it at the man at any second.  
"I hope you weren't sleeping to well, but diner will be ready soon."   
"AND YOU ARE?!" she said again, even colder. But the man just smiled and laughed. He nodded his head towards the picture frame on the table.   
"I am Rick O'Connell, and you are in my guest bed." She made an uneasy glance towards the picture, in the dark of the room, she could barley make out the face. Then light flooded the room. She looked at the man. And he had his hand on a switch by the closet door. She looked the picture and saw that it was indeed the same person. She lowered her glass.   
"OH! Mr. O'Connell! I am soo sorry…I didn't know…"  
"Its ok, Emily, Ardeth told me about you…I understand completely."  
  
All she could do is stare at him, wide eyed.   
"Believe me, its ok. Come, diner will be in a few minutes….you can meet the rest of my family."  
"Um…thank you. I will. Give me a few…"  
He smiled at her. Dashing. She thought. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes and a bright white smile. He was a very handsome man. But she would still pick Ardeth over him, any day.   
"Join us when you will." He said, closing the closet door. "I know my wife really wants to meet you." He crossed the room and left.   
  
She swung her legs off her bed and stood up, becoming a little dizzy as she did. She regained herself and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. She leaned over and took the picture frame studying the picture closely. It was the same man, but older. He had about 2 inches on Ardeth, and a good 6 inches or so on the other man in the picture. The woman was about the same height as her brother. They all seemed so close. God only knows what they went through together. What did he mean by the undead kicking their butts? She thought. She sighed and fought with herself about joining them. She would just be the odd man out. She hated that. But she had a feeling that Ardeth would be there, to help her along. They did seem like nice people. But it still doesn't help when you threaten the man of the house. She thought. She sighed and finally decided to join them. If nothing else, she could spend some time with Ardeth.   
  
Emily stood outside the door to the dining room. She could hear them giggling and talking. They were very close. She poked her head around. the woman was sitting at the head of the table, on one side was a little boy and Ardeth. On the other side were Rick and the other man from the picture. The other head of the table was empty, but a plate was set, and there was food on it, with wine in the glass next to the plate. She watched them for a minute, and then adjusted her weight. The floor creaked, and it caused everyone to look up at her. she felt her self blush. She felt now she had no choice and stepped into the room. Every one stood as she crossed to the table.   
  
"Hello!" the woman said, "I am Evelyn O'Connell. You must be Emily."  
Emily smiled and nodded. "Nice to finally meet you." She said.   
"Like wise." Evelyn said. She indicated her son, "This is Alex, my son. I believe you know Ardeth, this is Jonathan, my brother, and Rick, My husband."  
"We've met." Rick said softly.   
Emily smiled and said her "Hello's" and then sat down. After she did, so did everyone else. They all looked her over, and she felt her face turning bright red. There was a strange silence.   
"WELL!" Evy said, trying to start a conversation, "Why are you in Egypt, Emily?"  
"My grandfather was born and raised here. He taught me all about it. And when I had the chance to come here, I couldn't pass it up."  
Ardeth turned to her. "Is he who taught you Arabic?"  
"Yes, he was."  
Alex attention piqued up. "Mum taught me some Arabic!"   
"Really?"  
"YEAH! And she taught me to read, write, and speak Egyptian!"  
"How wonderful! My grandfather taught me a little Egyptian. Just enough to get by when needed."  
And so it went. The conversations started again, and Emily told everyone about herself. And listened with joy to the stories they had to tell her. And before anyone knew it, they had been sitting at the diner table for 2 hours, laughing, talking, and enjoying the company of their new friend.   
  
"Come Emily," Evy said, grabbing her hand, "Lets go to the balcony!"  
"Balcony? Um…ok…" Evy grabbed the wineglasses and pulled her up stairs. To the end of the hall, and opened the door to a small room. It was a tiny library, quite like the larger one they had down stairs, tucked in at the side was 2 large French doors that led to a large balcony. Emily had not seen it from outside, nor did Ardeth show it to her when he gave her the tour. On it was a few chairs and a large padded bench. They sat in the chairs, and put the wineglasses on a small table in between them.   
"Oh Emily," Evy said with a sigh. "I am so happy to be back here."  
"How long has it been?"  
"About a year. But the last time we came down, it was only for a short while. About 2 weeks. I had to pick up something's for the British Museum."  
"You work for them?"  
"Yes, I am one of the Curators."  
"That's really neat."  
"Yes, its close to home and Alex's school. So he is always there with me." she sighed happily.   
"You have a wonderful family, you all seem very close."  
"Thank you, and we are. God knows we have been through a lot together."  
"Ardeth mentioned something about seeing something come back from the after life and you all took a beating from it…what did he mean by that?"  
Evy laughed and said, "If by something, he means a 3000 year old mummy."  
  
Emily was just about to ask what she meant, when Rick and Jonathan walked out to join them. Followed by Ardeth and Alex. Jonathan and Alex took the padded bench, and Rick sat in the only other chair. Leaving Ardeth to stand. But he didn't seem to mind it. He walked around the balcony, looking over the edge for any sign of danger. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he walked over to Emily and leaned against the wall by her.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.   
"Fine."  
"You sore?"  
"Oh god yes."   
  
The both looked over and saw that everyone was staring at them, a puzzled look on their faces.   
"Ardeth taught me some battle moves today, it was quite a workout." Emily said quickly.   
"I bet it was." Jonathan said softly. Causing him to get a look of death from both Ardeth and Emily. But they all laughed at it. Rick stood and crossed into the house, he turned on a radio that was next to door. He came back out and held out his hand for Evy, pulling her up into his arms. They danced softly, talking about how nice it was to be there. Jonathan and Alex both rolled their eyes and started to talk about something. Ardeth sat in the chair next to Emily, smiling as he did so. She smiled back at him and tipped her head up, starring at the vast night sky that was above them. The night was warm, and a soft breeze blew around them. Ardeth to stared up at the sky. Thinking about the O'Connell's and Emily. He looked over at her, and she looked beautiful bathed in the soft light of the almost full moon. He couldn't help but find her attractive, and had a feeling she felt the same way towards him. So he stood up and held out his hand to her. She gave him a puzzled look, but took his hand. Letting him pull her into his arms.   
"Dance?" he asked softly.   
"Love to." She said back, swaying back and forth with him. They were silent for a while, not noticing the looks they were getting from the rest of the small group. After the song ended, Rick turned to them and said, "May I?"  
  
Emily looked at Evy who was smiling, so they switched partners. Emily felt strange about dancing with the married Rick, but she looked over at Evy and Ardeth, who were talking and laughing. So she didn't feel that bad.   
"Where you from?" she heard Rick ask.   
"Excuse me?"  
"What state, where are you from."  
"OH! New York. But I moved to Arizona when I was...god...7. I lived there, until I came here." She paused for a second. "What about you?"  
"As far as I know, California. But I grew up in many different Cairo orphanages."  
"Oh." She fell silent again.   
"How'd you get this scar?" he said, indicating her hand.   
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Ardeth told you about my dream?" Rick nodded. "It happened sometime during my dream. Woke up and I had it. It's the strangest thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Well," Rick laughed, "Stick with us and you might just see a bunch of mummies get up and walk around, lord knows it happens just about every time we come here."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she said, catching him a little off guard. "You, Evy, Ardeth, you all have said something about the dead coming after you. WHY?"   
The song ended, and Rick led her back to her chair. Evy and Ardeth were close behind him.   
"You will find out someday." Rick said with a laugh.   



	4. part 4

Later that night, Emily sat on the balcony alone. She sat on the padded bench, her feet up on it, curled back, in an effort to keep them warm. She sighed and looked over at the Med-jai who was guarding the inside of the door, ready to strike if something happened to her. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what the inside joke was with the O'Connell's, Jonathan, and Ardeth.   
  
"Your Emily, right?" Came a soft British voice. She opened her eyes and turned her head, seeing Alex standing next to her.   
"Last time I looked. Your Alex, right?"   
He smiled and said; "Last time I looked."   
She patted the spot next to her and he jumped up on the bench. Bringing his little legs up.   
"What are you doing up?" Emily asked softly, "It must be around mid-night."  
"I can never sleep on the first night here. Don't know why. What about you?"  
"I can't seem to fall asleep either." Pause. "You all seem to be really close with Ardeth. He told me he has known your family for 11 years."  
"Yeah, my parents met him when they met each other. He helped them fight off this mummy…"  
"Will you explain that to me?"  
  
Alex giggled and told her the story. Them finding the puzzle box and finding Humanaptra, about how Ardeth had attacked them to save the city, but didn't kill them. He told of how his parents and uncle had opened Imhotep's tomb, how Evy had read from the book of the dead. He told of how Imhotep had come after them, and wanted Evy as a human sacrifice. And how in the end, they had defeated the mummy, and killed him. And he told her about how Ardeth became their ally and friend. And how his parents fell in love after all that had happened. When he finished the story, he looked up at Emily, who calmly nodded her head.   
  
"So, this happened 11 years ago?" Alex nodded. "Hum…ok." She didn't quite believe the story, but somehow knew the boy wasn't lying. "You know, Ardeth thinks of you and your family very highly. He even said that you were a very brave and strong boy."  
  
"Want to know why?" she nodded. "I have never told this story to anyone else before. But two years ago, when I was 8, we had another run in with Imhotep. And my mum was killed right in front of me."  
"Oh my god!" she said, wide eyed. What a horrible thing to have to go through, at such a young age!  
"NO! Its ok, you see, I brought her back!"  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He told her the story about him putting on the Bracelet of Anubis, the bus ride, and how Lock-nah and Imhotep had kidnapped him. He told of his parents, uncle, and Ardeth's trip to rescue him. He told her about the sandcastles that he left them and about the Blue Nile, and watching Imhotep attack his parents with a huge wall of water. He talked about the oasis and the pygmies attacking them. And how his dad had saved him right before Lock-nah was going to kill him. And how Ardeth had killed Lock-nah. Then he told her about him and his dad running to get into the pyramid before the sun hit it.   
  
"My dad had me scooped up in his arms, and he jumped into the pyramid right before the sun hit it. And we were lying there, out of breath, and the bracelet pooped off. I threw it into the sand and hugged my dad. Mum and Uncle John ran into the pyramid grounds. And I heard mum say; 'they made it!' And as she was standing there, the evil woman came up and stabbed mum!"  
  
"Oh my god…"  
  
"Dad screamed and went running. And Imhotep grabbed Uncle John and threw him up against something. I went running to her to. And Imhotep and his girlfriend just walked away, like it was nothing. Dad ran to mum and held her, and Uncle John held me. Mum told dad to take care of me, and then she died. It was horrible. Dad just broke down and started crying. Asking her to come back to him. But she didn't. He stood up and hugged me, and John said good-bye to his sister. Dad told us to stay with her and ran off, to go kill the bad guys. And I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down crying, begging mum to comeback. After a few minutes, I was sitting with Uncle john. And he told me that she was in a better place. 'Like the good book said' and then I remembered the book of the dead! It had the power to bring people back to life. So Uncle john picked up mum and we walked into the pyramid, we found the room where the evil woman was. Uncle john put mum down and distracted the woman; I grabbed the book and began to read the spells to bring mum back. But I got stuck on one of the symbols. But luckily Uncle john knew it, he screamed it out and I finished the spell. There was this strange light and mum suddenly took a deep breath. She had come back! I was so happy! She sat up and hugged me, crying. Then I told her that the evil woman was attacking Uncle John. So we ran over to him and mum stopped the woman right before she was about to kill Uncle John! You should have seen the look on both their faces! I wanted to stay with her, but she told us to go help dad. And so we did. Dad was fighting Imhotep and this really big bug with a human body! Dad yelled to us to open up the scepter that Uncle john always had with him. And it became a spear! But the bug attacked dad before we could get the thing open. Then mum ran in, and yelled out dad's name. The look on my dad's face was priceless. He looked so happy to have her back! To make a really long story short, dad killed the Scorpion king, and sent him back to the underworld. But dad and Imhotep both fell into this really big pit. I don't know how far it went down, or what was in it, but they were hanging on to the side of the thing. The place started to crumble and mum and dad looked at each other, dad yelled at her to leave and take me with her. But she didn't, she ran to my dad, just barley missing all the falling debris she got to the edge and pulled my dad up, and they ran for cover. Imhotep yelled for his girlfriend to come save him, but she screamed no and ran away. The poor guy looked crushed. And he let go of the side, falling into the cave. Mum and dad hugged and ran to us, together, we ran out of the pyramid, but the entire oasis was flying into the place, so we went up some stairs and came out on the thing! Dad yelled to move up, and we did. But once we got to the top, we had nowhere else to go. The whole place was about to be sucked into the sand. Us with it! So mum and dad held me, and told me they loved me. I was so afraid that we were all going to die. And I remember looking at Uncle john and seeing him look really sad that he wouldn't have a family of his own. But then we heard this voice above us! And it was this guy named Izzy and he was in a blimp. He came to save us! Mum picked me up and helped me get on board, and then dad helped her get on. But the place was sinking and dad and uncle john had to jump up and grab onto the side. Dad was about to get up when uncle john fell; he was only hanging by one foot! And for whatever reason, he wanted to get this huge diamond that was on top of the pyramid! So he grabbed it and dad and mum pulled him up. Right in time to! The whole place was suck under ground in this huge cloud of sand! But we were ok! And as we flew away, we saw Ardeth and the rest of the Med-jai riding away from the battle with the Anubis warriors! He waved at us and we waved back. I was so happy that it was all over. And that mum was alive."  
  
Alex turned and looked at Emily. Her mouth was hanging open.   
  
"You don't believe me." Alex said softly. Looking down.   
"Strangely, I do! I see no reason on why you would lie to me about such a thing."  
Alex brightened up. "It was kinda fun, except with mum dying and all. But she came back! I'm so happy she did to, other wise I don't think any of us would have been able to survive without her."  
Emily ran a hand through the boy's hair. "Alex, you are indeed a strong boy. I don't think I could have been able to do what you did. I wouldn't have been that strong, or brave."  
"I just wanted to be back with my parents, and I just wanted my mum back."  
"My parents died when I was 7, and I wish so much that I had that book, to bring them back."   
"I have never told anyone that before. I talked about it a little to my family, but not a lot. It feels good to have told someone it."  
"So why did you tell me?"  
  
He smiled up at her and thought for a second. "Because I feel safe with you." He said softly. She smiled and put her arm around the boy, pulling him close to her. "Thanks friend." she said softly. They stared out at the city lights and the night sky. Not saying a word. Nor did they see that Ardeth Bay had been standing behind them since Alex started to tell Emily the stories. Soon, she looked over and saw that he was asleep, and she covered them with the blanket and fell asleep as well. It was a good half an hour before Evy came into the room and stood next to Ardeth, looking at the sleeping couple.   
  
"How sweet." She whispered.  
"She is very good with kids." Ardeth said softly. "You should see her with Sama."  
"She would make a good mother."   
"She would."  
Evy eyed him carefully.   
"What?" he said, softly but forcefully.   
"Don't what me, we have all seen the way you look at her!"  
A thin smile tugged at his lips.   
  
"She is a pretty woman, yes…but…I am just protecting her."  
"Sure." Evy said, as she crossed to pick up her sleeping son. She carefully picked Alex up; he didn't wake, just curled up in his mother's arms. Ardeth shot her a look as she passed him, and crossed to Emily. He sat down gently.   
  
The absence of the lighter figure, and the added weight of the larger figure woke Emily up, she looked around and saw that she was still outside, and that Alex was gone. In his place was Ardeth, who smiled at her softly. She smiled back and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. He chuckled softly, and stood up, he bent over and picked her up. She too, did not wake, just curled up in his arms. This is the third time I have had to do this. He thought, as he walked out of the room and down the hallway. Descending the stairs was tricky, but he got it done. He walked down the hallway and into her room. Laying her softly on the bed. Then covering the sleeping figure with a blanket. He reached forward and gently stroked her hair. It was soft and silky under his fingertips. He liked the feel of it. He couldn't help himself, and leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. She stirred, but did not wake. He smiled softly to himself. The American woman was beautiful, and he was falling for her. Sighing softly, he took his place next to her on the bed, took her hand, and fell into his shallow sleep.   
  
"What news do you have for me?" Sabooru asked as his Fajarah entered the room.   
"We think we have found her." Ja-Hosh said, bowing his head.   
"Where?"  
"In the up-scale part of town. We searched their today. We saw a house that was covered in Med-jai. We did not see the woman, but we did see the man we think rescued her. He was with another Med-jai as they walked up to the house. Later that evening, we saw a Taxi pull up, and a family gets out. We believe that they are the owners of the house. They seemed close with all the Med-jai. But mainly with the leader."  
"Good, good. I want that woman in my hands tomorrow. We are running out of time to perform the ceremony and wake our eternal master."  
The Fajarah bowed their heads and left the room. Sabooru turned to the blue amber stone. It was glowing from deep inside.   
"Yes master, in a few days you will be free again. And nothing will stop us now."  
  
When Emily's eyes fluttered open, she saw Ardeth and Rick standing in the large closet, looking at something.   
"What do you have in there?" she said, half asleep. They both turned at her voice.   
"I am keeping our weapons in here, away from the 3 children that are running around this house." Rick said softly.   
Emily mouthed out "3?" and then heard Alex yell, "UNCLE JOHN! NO FAIR!" She nodded her head softly. Closing her eyes again.   
"I am sorry we woke you." Ardeth said, looking at her softly. She moved her hand in an "its ok" manner. "What time is it?" she asked, still half asleep.   
"About 10:30" Rick said. Looking at his watch.   
  
Emily sighed and sat up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Realizing that she was still in her dress, and that she had fallen asleep on the balcony, upstairs, with Alex next to her.   
"How…" she began.  
"I brought you in last night." Ardeth said, still standing in the closet with O'Connell.   
  
She nodded and swung her legs off the bed. She grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and walked into the tiny bathroom that was connected to the guestroom. Rick and Ardeth heard nothing for a minute, then the toilet flushed. Causing the men to smile. Then the sink turned on, and there was some splashing, the sink turned off. Followed by another minute, then the door opened. Emily stepped out in a pair of khaki pants and a light blue tank top. She sighed and let her hair down, picking up her brush, she proceeded to brush the knots out and she smoothed her hair down. Brushing some more. Looking in a small hand mirror, she saw that it looked fine down, but she knew it would get hot later on. So she brushed it into a ponytail. As she was doing this, she realized that the two men were watching every move she made. She turned to them, eyebrow raised. They simply looked at her, then at each other, and back at her. She sighed. Finished her pony tail and searched for her boots. She found them under the bed, and she grabbed them and a pair of thin socks. She put them on, followed by her ankle high boots. She got up, looked at the two men again, and left without a word.   
  
Ardeth sighed softly and turned to his friend. Rick looked at him, smiled, and giggled.  
"What?" the Med-jai Chieftain asked.  
"Evy's right, you are falling for her. "  
Ardeth rolled his eyes. But knew he could not hide the truth from his friend.   
"So, I am. Is that wrong?"  
"No, not at all. Its just…cute." Rick had to step out of the way of the hand that came at his head.   
  
Emily entered the kitchen and saw a smiling Evy sitting at the table with Sama. Books scattered about.   
"Good morning!" Evy said, watching Emily as she opened the refrigerator and pull out a pitcher of orange juice.   
"Good morning!" Emily said back "What are you up to?"  
"Just finishing up an English lesson…you may go now Sama." The child beamed and jumped up, happy to be able to run off with Alex and play.   
"She's a cute thing." Emily said, pouring herself some juice and returning the pitcher. "What are you all up to today?"  
"Oh I don't know. Most likely just hanging out around the house. I might go to the market later. Would you like to join me?" Evy stood and crossed to her.  
"I would love to, but I don't think Ardeth is going to let me leave the house. With this cult after me and all."   
"True."  
Emily finished her glass and sat it in the sink.   
"I went there once already, the night I was attacked. Don't think I am going back there unprotected."   
  
"I will most likely take Rick with…ALEX! PUT IT DOWN!" she suddenly yelled.   
"Yes mum!" they both looked into the hallway and saw Alex return a potted plant to its rightful spot on a table. Emily laughed.   
"Do you have ESP or something?"  
"No," Evy said with a sigh, "I'm a mother."  
  
"Are you ever going to have anymore?"  
"Not likely…having Alex AND Jonathan is enough to wear both of us out. I don't think Rick or I could handle another." She looked at the younger, taller woman. "What about you?"   
"I have to find a husband first." She said with a sigh. Thinking of Ardeth.   
"Don't worry Luv, I'm sure he's just around the corner." As if on cue, Ardeth and Rick walked around the corner. Causing the girls to laugh. The 2 seasoned warriors simply shook their heads and walked the other way.   
  
Around noon, Emily was playing hide and seek with Alex, Jonathan, and Sama in the back yard. Evy, Rick, and Ardeth sat on the patio, in the shade, watching with glee the games that played out before them. Both Jonathan and Emily couldn't hide the fact that they were children at heart.   
"I found you!" the three heard Jonathan yell, followed by the sweet child scream of Sama. Then Alex yelled out, "You were peaking!"   
"I was not!" Jonathan yelled out. Then they heard Emily's laugh. The game went on. An hour later, the game stopped, the 4 got something to eat, and the game started again. They played for a good 2 more hours. When Emily was it, she saw a dark figure hiding behind a tree. Thinking it was Jonathan, she yelled out, "I found you!" and grabbed the figure by the shoulder and yanked it around. Then her scream filled the air.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled, stepping back holding her stomach and head. "You scared the hell out of me!"   
Ardeth smiled. "You must always be alert, Emily, you never know when someone is hiding in the shadows." Like rick earlier, he had to step back to miss the hand coming at his head.   
"Would you like for me to show you some more moves?" he asked, taking one more step back from the woman.   
"Sure." She said, then she pounced at him, but he was quick, grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.   
  
"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG FREAK!!!" Evy and Rick heard Emily yell. They laughed and exchanged looks.   
  
Ardeth didn't put her down, he laughed as he walked through a path that led into the large clearing where all 5 paths meet. He put her down when he got there, jumping back from a kick. Emily stuck her tongue out at the man, and picked up 2 of the "swords." She threw one and Ardeth, who caught it perfectly.   
  
He showed her some different moves with it, and as he was doing so, they didn't notice that the O'Connell's, Jonathan, Sama, and Ahmad came and watched them. The 2 exchanged practice blows, and then, after a bit, finally went at it in a real "battle". They fought for a while, it was an equal fight, until Emily kicked Ardeth's feet out from under him, and jabbed the "sword" into his heart. The applause that came from around them shocked them, noticing only then that they had put on a show. The both bowed at the group, and Ahmad got up, and showed Emily some more Kicks and Punches. And, to Emily's surprise, Evy showed her some moves on the dagger. She was good at it. And Emily wondered where she had learned it.   
  
After a while, Ardeth, Evy, and Emily took a little break, sitting on the patio and talking. Ardeth commented that Emily was a good fighter. Evy agreed.   
"I still can't help but feel you went easy on me yesterday." Emily said, shooting a look at Ardeth. This made him laugh.   
"Of course I went easy on you. Do you really think it would be fair for you to battle one of the best warriors in all the Med-jai?"  
"I think I could take you on!" Emily said. This mage Evy giggle.   
"Luv, I have seen Ardeth REALLY fight people before. He is the best warrior in the Med-jai. I hate to let your hopes down, but you really couldn't beat him in a true battle."   
Ardeth let a "ha ha" smile escape him. Emily glared at him.   
"I can take you on, full strength, no holds bar, one to one battle. Any day."  
"I'm sorry Emily." He said softly, "but you really cant!"  
"Do you wanna bet? Evy and Ardeth exchanged looks.   
"It's her funeral." Evy said.  
"Fine" Ardeth, said, "We will have a real, full strength, no holds bar, fight. And if you win then I'll…I'll…" he threw his hands up. "I'll marry you."  
This shocked both women. It ever shocked him. "I mean, one good warrior deserves another, right?" he said. Emily exchanged looks with Evy. Then held out her hand.   
"Deal." She pointed to Evy; "She's our witness."  
Ardeth smiled and shook her hand.   
"Wait, what if she looses?" Evy said. They all looked at each other. Then finally Emily smiled. "I wont."  
  
It was finally around 6 o'clock when Emily got tired again. She excused herself from the makeshift battlegrounds they had all taken place in during the day. She found glasses on the patio table, but nothing to drink. So she walked into the kitchen. Smiling at Jonathan who was coming down the stairs. She opened a cupboard and pulled out a cup, and then opened the fridge, she poured herself some water. When she closed the door, she saw with a shock the man standing behind it. He reached out and grabbed her throat. But she got in one good scream before she did, and the glass of water fell from her hand and shattered on the floor. The man continued to choke her as he lifted her and shoved her against the refrigerator doors as the handles and magnets dug into her back. Her eyes bulged and she tried to fight the guy off, but couldn't do much except scratch at his eyes.   
  
Neither of them saw the frying pan that slammed across the man's head. But he dropped Emily and dropped to the floor, knocked out. Emily looked up and saw Jonathan standing over her and the man, pan in hand, a look of amazement on his eyes. She stood up slowly, still afraid of the man crumpled in a pile at her feet. She just felt herself fall into Jonathan's arms. And she felt the tears come to her eyes. She tried as hard as she could to hold them in. Evy, Rick, and Ardeth ran into the kitchen, shocked at what they saw: a large figure in dark robes in a pile at Jonathan's feet. Jonathan himself held Emily in a tight embrace. There was a frying pan next to him on the counter.   
  
"Oh my god!" Evy said, crossing to them, "what happened?"  
"This guy just attacked her, had her slammed up against the icebox, choking her. I didn't know what else to do." Jonathan said, as Emily pushed her self out of his arms. She turned and looked at the small group. Ardeth crossed to her, and examined her neck gently.   
  
"He caught me off guard…" she was saying, "I didn't even see him coming." Her eyes shined with tears that she would not allow to break loose.   
Rick kneeled down over the man, and pulled back a layer of the dark robes. Beneath them, were dark green robes. He could see some silver on the back of the robe.   
"It's ok Emily, it happens." Ardeth said softly, placing a large hand on her hair.   
"I broke a glass…I'm so sorry...I..."  
"It's ok Emily, it doesn't matter." Rick said softly. Ardeth led her to the table and pulled out a chair. He helped her sit down. Two Med-jai came in and carried out the man's body.   
"I didn't even see it coming…" she said softly. He looked at her softly.   
  
"O'Connell," he said, not looking away from the girl, "Call in the children. We don't know if there are more of these guys."  
"I'm way ahead of you." He left the room, and a minute later, they all heard as the kids ran past the kitchen, and up the stairs with two Med-jai following them. A second after that, Rick and Ahmad walked back into the kitchen.   
  
"Find out how that man got in." Ardeth said to his second in command. "And call in the other men, we will need more guards now." He turned to his friends, "I have brought this into your home, and I hope you except my apologies. They know where she is now, so I must take her from here."  
"Where are you going to take her?" Evy said.  
"I don't know, but we must leave soon. Emily," he turned to her, "Are you ok? What do you need to do before we leave?"  
She was staring at the long scar across her right palm. She touched it softly and said, "I want to know why these men are coming after me."  
"We already told you…"  
"I want to know what they intend to do to me. and why. The real story." She said coldly.   
Ardeth looked at Evy and Rick. He really didn't want to go into details about what they would do to her.   
"Tell me." she said again. staring him right in the eye.   
  
"Evy, join us in the library, please. I think you can help with this." He turned to her, his eyes pleading with her to not make him do this alone.   
"Of course."  
"Rick, Ahmad, please…secure the house. Now we can't be to careful."  



	5. part 5

Ardeth watched as Evy pulled some books down from a high shelf, and climb down the ladder she was on. She flipped through both of them, found the pages she wanted, and placed them on the table. Emily was standing off to the side, looking out the window as Rick and Ahmad walked around to the different Med-jai, making sure they were who they said they were.  
  
"So, what do they want from me?" she asked, not looking at the two.   
Evy and Ardeth exchanged looks. Neither of them spoke.   
"What do they want?!" Emily said, finally turning to them.   
"Your blood." Ardeth said. "Since Zok used his…"   
"Her." Evy said softly, pointing to a passage in a book. "Zok was a female mystic."  
"Since Zok used her blood to complete the spell, they need your blood to complete the spell to awaken Dajaaj."  
"And because I am the 'reincarnated spirit of Zok' they are hunting me down."  
"Yes."  
"huh…and…why don't they just come in the middle of the night, draw my blood and leave."  
  
"Because it must be fresh. The blood must, 'pour from zok's veins fresh, and Dajaaj would be immortal'." Evy said, reading from the book she had in her hands.  
"Will it be painful?" Emily asked softly, catching the other two off guard.  
"The procedure ends with your death." Came the soft reply.   
Emily nodded. Tears of anger in her eyes again. "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" she said coldly, at Ardeth.   
"I did not find it important…"  
  
"YOU DIDN'T FIND IT IMPORTANT?! ISNT IT IMPORTANT THAT I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME IF THEY GET ME?!" she screamed. "I THINK THAT'S PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT!"   
the tears finally spilled in a deep sob. Evy crossed to hug the woman, but she backed away.   
  
"Don't…"  
"Emily, we are only trying to help…"  
"I know…I know…I just...can't believe that this is happening to me! I'm not used to it! You may be, fighting off 3000-year-old mummies, dying and having your son bring you back, and you may be used to it. BUT I'M NOT! I don't understand why this is happening!…I just don't know why…" her sobs filled the silent air.   
  
"Emily," Ardeth said finally, "I am promising you right now that I will watch over you. I am not going to let these men get you, or kill you. I promise you, as long as you are with the Med-jai, the O'Connell's, or myself, that you will be safe from those men." He crossed to her, looking her in the eye. "I promise you."  
She stared into his eyes for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of her eyes.   
"I know, Ardeth I know I am safe with you. But I just need to be alone right now. I need to shower and wash the events of today out of my life. So please…just let me have a little time to myself."  
  
The Med-jai warrior nodded his head softly. She crossed the room and left with out another word. Ardeth turned to Evy, unsure on what to say or do. She just laid a hand on his arm and said softly, "Everything will be alright."  
He nodded again and prayed she was right.   
  
When Emily got to her room she broke down completely. She cried and cried, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. I'm not here. This isn't happening. She repeated in her mind. She looked around, and suddenly felt foolish for breaking down like she did. She sighed and crossed to her window, looking at the Med-jai who stood next to it. She closed the curtains and locked the door. She then made sure there was no one hiding anywhere in her room, the closet, or the tiny bathroom that was connected to it. She felt horrible and tired as she undressed, leaving the clothes in a pile on the bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, stepped in, and leaned her head against the wall. Feeling the warm waterfall down her body. God, this feels good. She thought.   
  
45 minutes later Emily stepped out onto the balcony. The sun was close to setting. She sighed and unwrapped the towel around her hair. Letting the wet strands fall over she shoulders and clean light purple tank top. She dried her hair a bit more, then picked up a bottle she had set on the table next to her, along with a brush. She squeezed the contents of the bottle, a leave-in conditioner, onto her hand and massaged it through her damp hair. Once she did that, she picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. She did that for many minutes. Just brushed her hair. As the sun was about to go down for good that night, she felt a hand reach out and touch her hair softly. She knew who it was, and let him run his fingers through her now only slightly damp hair.   
  
"You do have beautiful hair." She heard Ardeth say softly.   
"Thank you." She said back, letting him continue to play with it. He stopped, and sat down net to her on the padded bench.   
"Are you ok?"  
"I guess…I just don't know what I am going to do." The tears came back. "What are we going to do, Ardeth?"  
  
He placed an arm around her shoulder and brought her in closer to him. Her head rested lightly against his chest, his chin resting on top of her hair. He wrapped his other arm and held her.   
"I don't know Emily, I don't know." He said softly.   
Emily breathed in deeply, and looked down, her eye catching on the handle of a dagger, that stuck out from his robes.   
  
"I think I do." She said, and quickly grabbed the dagger, sat up, bringing the weapon up, and then swiftly down, aimed for her midsection. But Ardeth's large hands caught her wrists before she could make contact, and pulled them away, towards him.  
"Emily! NO!" he said, and he twisted her wrist, forcing her to drop the knife and cry out in pain. The dagger dropped to the balcony with a twang. Ardeth kicked it away with his foot.   
  
"Just let me do it!" she yelled. "If I am dead, they can't get to me! they can't use my blood! LET ME KILL MYSELF!"  
"NO!" He said forcefully. "NO! I promised I would keep you alive! And I will not break that! You will not die under my watch, not even by your own hand!"  
  
she sobbed and broke down. Curling up into a ball on the bench, facing away from him. He looked over at her, his eyes deep and sad.   
"Emily," he said, resting a hand on her back. She turned and faced him. He gently stroked her cheek with one hand, and placed the other around the back of her neck. "Emily, you must be strong. we will get through this, alive, and ok. You don't have to worry. We will be ok." He brought her head forward and kissed her forehead softly. Like he had done the night before.   
She looked at him, placing her hand on his own cheek. He ran his fingers though her hair.   
"It will all be ok."   
  
As Evy walked back from the small market with the young Med-jai next to her, she felt something bad coming. But was too late. Neither of them saw the people who attacked them. Killing the warrior and grabbing Evy, a hand held tight over her mouth. Strong arms held her to a large body.   
"If you act real nice, we wont kill you." A deep voice said in her ear. "Now tell those damn Med-jai to let us in, or we will kill you all."   
She nodded slowly. And was carried the rest of the way to her house.   
  
Ardeth's hand slipped through Emily's soft brown hair. He placed his hand on her cheek. Feeling a power neither one of them could fight, he gently brought her face closer to his. Their lips touched slightly.   
  
"RICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Evy's scream echoed through the yard. Then a loud, "SHUT UP,WOMAN!" This caused both of them to pull away. They heard screaming in Arabic, and raced to the edge to see what was going on. The large group of dark green robes walked up towards the house, and one large figure carried a struggling female form. A hand clasped tightly over her mouth. Ardeth saw his men aiming at the group.   
  
"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" his voice bellowed out. Causing everyone to look up at the balcony. "HOLD YOUR FIRE! DON'T SHOOT!" he yelled again. with a quick look at Emily, he grabbed her hand and they raced down stairs. Not noticing Alex or Jonathan as they raced to the balcony. Alex squinted and saw as one of the men pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. He opened it quickly, and Alex had seen a bright flash of blue light. The stone! He had heard his mum talk about the stone needed for the procedure. His mind worked quickly.   
"Uncle John!" he said, turning towards his uncle, pulling him down.  
  
Ardeth and Emily met Rick and Ahmad at the bottom of the stairs.   
"They have Evy." Ardeth said softly and they made a dash for the door.   
"HOW?" Rick cried, suddenly afraid for his wife.   
  
They opened the door and ran out side, and were met by the Fajarah. they indeed had Evy, and as the front porch light went on, flooding everyone with bright light, Rick saw the fear in his wife's eyes as she was held by a huge figure.   
"We will make this simple," Sabooru said. "We will trade woman, no funny business is passed between us, and we all go on our marry way."  
  
Ardeth looked at Emily, her eyes wide as she stared at Evy. Ardeth took a protective step in front of her. He looked over at Rick, whose eyes were wide to.   
"MUM?!" Alex yelled out, racing from the door.   
"Alex! Get back!" Rick yelled. Wishing to hell that Jonathan had once done his job and stayed with the boy. Ahmad grabbed Alex and swung him around, handing him to one of the other warriors that stood behind them.   
  
"Take him inside, watch him." He said, in Arabic.   
Where is that fool Jonathan. Rick thought. As if on cue, Jonathan came staggering around the side of the house, a large whiskey bottle in his hands. He tipped his head back and took a swig of the stuff.  
  
"HEY MATES!" he said. "How's having the party?"   
if looks could kill, every single person standing out side at that moment would have killed him. But of them all, Rick and Ardeth wanted to kill him the most.   
Jonathan walked right into the group of dark green robes.   
"Excuse me, pardon me…whoops! Sorry about that mate." He made his way to the front of the group, tripping, and falling over Sabooru. Knocking both men to the ground.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME IS THIS!" the man yelled. "GET OFF ME YOU DRUNKIN BAFOON!"  
  
"HEY!" Jonathan said, standing up, wavering as he did. "There is no need for name….HI EVY! Who are your friends?" one of the large green robes pushed him towards the small group of good guys.   
"Hi mates!" Ardeth and Rick both shot him, "I am going to kill you when this is over with" looks. He shut his mouth and stood off to the side.   
"One girl for the other. We haven't got all night!" Sabooru cried.   
Emily looked softly at Ardeth. "No…" he said  
"I have to do this. Evy has a family, they need her…I have to do this."  
"No…" Ardeth protested softly, lowering his voice. "There is another way…"  
"Ardeth…this has to be done. They need her. I'll be ok. I promise. You know where I'll be, come get me. until then, I can fight for myself…"  
"No…"  
She looked at him softly. And brought her hand up to stroke his cheek.   
"I'll be ok…besides…we have a deal, and I am NOT going to let you get out of it."  
He looked at her softly. Finally realizing what O'Connell felt like, 11 years ago when Evy left with Imhotep. She placed her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him. When she broke, she looked at him one last time.   
"I'll be ok." She said. And turned, walking towards the Fajarah.   
"NO!" Ardeth yelled out, stepping towards her. Rick grabbed him, holding him back.  
  
She looked at Sabooru,   
"Are you prepared to keep up your end of the deal?"   
"I have no need to this woman's blood on my hands." He gave a command in Arabic and the man who was holding Evy let her go, and shoved her into Jonathan's waiting arms. The man then grabbed onto Emily, pulling her close.   
Ardeth struggled under Rick's grasp, and Ahmad had to help hold him back.   
"No…" he said again.   
Emily looked at him softly. "Ardeth," she whispered so that he could just hear it, "I love you."  
"NO!" it took all in their power to hold him back.   
  
The group began to leave, backing up, watching the group that stood in front of the house. Only Sabooru and Ja-Hosh, who was carrying a rather calm Emily, turned their backs, and walked around to the front of the group.   
"Hold your fire!" Ahmad yelled in Arabic. The group of Fajarah walked out of the open gate. Only when the last of them had left did the large group of Med-jai warriors go after them.   
  
"WAIT!" Ardeth yelled. Shaking off Rick and Ahmad.   
"We will wait, attack them later. They will be on their guard now!" he said. Rick ran to his wife, hugging her tightly, kissing her. Alex came out and no one saw the winks that were passed between uncle and nephew.   
Ardeth threw out commands to his men. Get the horses and weapons ready. They would ride out in less then an hour.   
  
"A bit of a role reversal, eh friend?" Rick said, stepping up next to the Med-jai Chieftain.   
"Yes," Ardeth said, pulling out his two guns out from their holsters, checking that the clips were fully loaded, and slamming the clips back into the guns. "But the end will not change."  
He turned to his men.   
"We have no time! They are going to the ruins of the temple of the Ka, it is a days ride from here. If we do not reach the temple in enough time, they will perform the ceremony and bring back the Djinn. We have no time to waste!"   
  
"Um! Guys, I think we are going to be ok." Everyone turned to Jonathan, still angry at his drunken stupidity. He reached into his pocket. "I don't think they can do anything without this." He pulled out a cloth and unwrapped it. Everyone stared in awe at the glowing blue amber stone he held in his hands.   
  
"What, you didn't think I was really drunk, do you? Besides, I hate Whisky."  
"Jonathan!" Evy yelled. "How did you know? How did you know about the stone!?"  
He nodded his head towards Alex, who was looking closely at the stone.   
"He told me." She grabbed her brother and kissed him on the cheek, then picked up her son and kissed him, hugging him tight.  
Ardeth took a step back. Realizing that they now had little time before they would discover the stone missing.   
  
"Right!" he yelled out, catching everyone's attention. "We have little time before they come back for that, and we cannot let them get their hands on it. Give it to me, I will get rid of it. O'Connell," he turned to his friend, "I assume that you have a friend in town who sells weapons? We need lots of ammunition."  
  
The American flashed a smile. "Of course." He grabbed Evy and Jonathan by the hands and ran off towards the gates, not wanting to waste anytime.  
"Ahmad, get the men ready to leave in under an hour. Send out a message that we are going to need some help. But tell them to wait for MY own orders. Understand?" The Second in command nodded and ran off to do his job.   
"Alex," Ardeth said, dropping to one knee. "That was a very smart idea, having Jonathan get that stone. Do you have your sling shot on you? Good. Come with me." he stood up and took the boys hand, and they ran down the drive and out the gate.   
It took them only 2 minutes to get to the large building Ardeth had led them to. They entered and climbed the stairs all the way to the top of the building.  
"What are we doing?" Alex asked as they walked to the edge of the roof.   
"See that spot, right there? Where those men are just finishing up pouring cement?"  
The boy nodded.   
"Think you could hit that with your sling shot?"  
"I can try."  
"I'll tell you what, if you can, I will take you to my village one day, and teach you all about the Med-jai."  
Alex beamed. "REALLY?" Ardeth nodded. "That is so cool! Of course I can make it!"   
The warrior reached into his pocket and pulled out the cloth holding the blue stone. He unwrapped it, and handed it to Alex. But he didn't take it.   
"It's ok, it is only a stone. It can't hurt you."  
"That's what I thought about the Bracelet of Anubis!" he said.   
Ardeth laughed. "Yes, but this can only hurt you if it falls into the hands of the Fajarah. And we can't have that. So what do you say?"  
  
Alex looked at the stone. And pulled out his sling shot from his back pocket. He picked up the stone carefully; it was about the size of his fist. He placed it in the sling; not sure on how it would take to the large area of the stone. He pulled it back and aimed at the puddle of cement. He steadied his hand a bit. Let a second pass, and let the thing fly. No one in the city, except for the Med-jai and the boy, saw the blue stone fly through the air and land in the deep puddle of cement.   
  
Alex let out a little whoop of joy, and a large smile made its way across the face of Ardeth Bay. He picked the kid up and held him eye level. "Alex, my boy, you are a fine warrior."   
Alex beamed. "YAY! I'm a warrior!"  
He put him down and said, "Let's get back, we have a lot to do." And with that, they ran off the roof, and ran home.   
The stone slowly sunk to the bottom of a 5 by 7 foot cement wall.  
  
Rick pounded on the door of the tiny weapons shop.   
"WILLIAMS! WILLIAMS! LET ME IN! I NEED YOUR HELP!"  
A tall, lanky, dark haired man came to the door. He sighed at the sight of the man who stood before him, and opened the door up, letting the three inside.   
"What do you want, O'Connell?" he said with a grumble.   
"I need your help." Rick said, crossing to a large stand of swords and guns. Evy's eye caught on some daggers and she went to pick out a few. Jonathan just stood there, looking around.   
  
"I don't know you any more favors O'Connell."   
"Hey, I set you up with your wife, and you always told me you could never pay me back for that. Now you can, this is a matter of life and death man!"  
Evy crossed to her husband. "It always is with you dear."   
Williams sighed. "Oh alright, what do you need?"   
"Just some ammo." He looked at the tridents Evy was holding in her hand. "And those."  
"How much?" Williams said, crossing to the locked case where he kept the ammo.   
"A lot, we got a lot of people to arm."  
The man grumbled as he opened the case. Muttering under his breath.   
  
"Take all you need, I am getting in a new shipment tomorrow." Williams looked at Rick as he grabbed most of the boxes and shoved them into a bag. "If you didn't introduce me to An…"  
"I know, I know. Thanks buddy." Rick flashed him a smile, grabbed his family, and ran out the door. They took off down the street. Leaving Williams to shake his head and grumble some more.   
  
Ardeth was relieved to see the O'Connells and Jonathan get back as quickly as they did.   
"Did you get it?" the Med-jai asked.   
"Of course." Rick said, handing a package of bullets to Ahmad.   
"Good, now they left about 20 minutes ago. And I have to believe that somewhere in the city, there are Fajarah keeping watch on us. Did you send out a messenger Falcon?" Ardeth turned to his second in command.   
"Yes, there will be 20 warriors waiting for us when we reach there tomorrow."  
"Good. Now every one, do what you have to do, we leave in 20 minutes."  
The chieftain turned to his friends.   
"I assume you are coming with us."  
"Did you really have to ask?" Rick said.   
  
He crossed the hallway and entered Emily's room. Ardeth followed him. He tried his hardest not to look around at her things. Rick went to the closet and pulled down his bag of weapons.   
"I have enough ammo for me and my weapons." Rick said, dropping the bag on the bed and opening it. "I hope what we got for you and yours will be enough as well."  
"If we catch them off guard, it wont be that hard to take them down. We should have the upper hand. We seem to have more people." Ardeth said, looking at the amount of guns his American friend had.   
"Do you always carry that much with you?"  
"After what we have been through down here, yes." Rick said, holstering 2 guns. He handed Ardeth the submachine gun. "I know you like this one." He said, giving the warrior a sly smile.   
"I do," Ardeth said, slinging it over his shoulder.   
  
"Alex!" Evy said, climbing the stairs. "Alex!"  
"I'm in my room mum!" she heard him yell. She opened the door to find Alex sitting with Charlie, Maria, and Sama. She walked over and sat next to her son, placing her arms around him.   
"Alex," she said softly, "This is going to be a dangerous thing we have to do. So you can't come with us, understood?"  
Her son nodded. "Ok, mum."   
  
She didn't expect it to be that easy. She figured he would go off about how he was brave enough and that he could handle it. And his favorite, "I have been through worse before!" But he simply nodded and hugged his mother.   
"Don't worry son, we will bring her back."  
"Bring your self's to." He said softly. She understood his fright for their safety.   
"We will." Jonathan came in at that time, and hugged his nephew.   
"We will be gone for about 3 days Alex." Evy said, looking at her house sitters. "You stay here, be good, and we will be back as fast as we can." He nodded again.   
"Alex…?" he looked up at her then jumped in her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck.  
"Just be careful mum, we don't have the book of the dead any longer."   
  
Evy wanted to cry as he said that.   
"I will be Alex, we all will be." She picked him up gently and carried him down the stairs. Jonathan and the other family followed them out. They ran into Ardeth and Rick in the hall.   
"Ready?" Rick said, reaching a hand out to stroke his sons hair. His wife nodded, and handed their son to him. Rick gave him a tight hug.   
"Alex, when we all get back, Ardeth said that he will take us to his village." He felt the boy smile.   
"Ok dad, but please, just come back first."  
  
"We will." He sat Alex down and looked around him. Ardeth standing off to the side, a large scimitar hanging from his waist, another, shorter, sword hung at his side. The Thomson hanging behind him and he had many other guns and knife's hanging inside his robes. Evy stood next to her brother, 2 tridents tucked into her belt. Ready to be used at any time. Her dark hair hung in a half ponytail around her shoulders. She wore a dark brown T-shirt and khaki pants. Her eyes stared at their son. And then he looked at Jonathan. Standing off to the side. Wearing a simple dark pair of pants and a dark shirt.   
  
"We should go now." Ardeth said, stepping up to place a hand on Alex's hair. He smiled and winked at the boy. For a second they all stood there, not talking, not knowing what to do. Finally Rick said, "Lets go save the girl." they walked to the door, and went out. Alex stayed behind with Charlie and his Family.   
  
Evy couldn't help herself and hugged her son once more. Telling him they all loved him. And would be home in a few days.   
"What if they come back to get the stone?" Rick said, watching his wife hug his son.   
"I am leaving 7 Med-jai here. If they come back, the Fajarah won't stand a chance. Your son will be safe." Ardeth said, mounting his horse. Jonathan and Rick did the same.   
"Evy!" Rick called out, "Come on!"   
  
She hugged Alex once more and ran to her own horse, jumping up on it. She waved at the small family that stood in the doorway of the house.   
"Yala! [Lets go]" Ardeth yelled out, and the small group of 11 thundered out the gates. Leaving the 7 Med-jai, and 4 others behind.  
  
One of the Fajarah spotters saw the group ride out of town only 40 minutes after his master and group had left. He called out to the other spotters and began to write a message on a small piece of paper. He then pulled out the black hawk that was sitting next to him in a cage. He took the small piece of paper, folded it up, placed it in a tiny bag, and hooked it to the birds left foot.   
"Roah! [Go!]" He yelled and let the bird fly.   



	6. part 6

The Med-jai and the O'Connell's rode through the night silently. They knew that even at the speed they were going, they would not catch up to the Fajarah in the desert. But the thought still did not worry Ardeth too much. They did not have the stone, so they could not perform the spell. But what did worry him, was that they would kill Emily out of rage. After riding in the desert for an hour, Ardeth looked up and saw a bird flying through the night sky. For some reason, he felt like the bird was a threat. So he calmly pulled out his gun and shot the bird. The sound of the blast and the squawk of the bird made every one jump, even the horses.  
  
"ARDETH!" Evy yelled, as the he rode towards where the bird had fallen.   
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Rick exclaimed as he rode to Ardeth. Who had jumped off his horse and bent over, picking up the bird. From up high, Rick watched as Ardeth took the small bag off the bird's foot and unwrapped the piece of paper.   
  
"The Med-jai are coming." He said aloud. He handed the piece of paper to Rick, who squinted at the paper, seeing the strange Arabic words.  
"I hated having to do that." Ardeth said as he carefully placed the dead bird on the ground, covering it with sand. "But they must not know that we are coming."  
"They have to know."  
"Yes, but not when." Ardeth jumped back on his horse. They rode back to where the rest of the group was, explained what had happened, and rode on in silence again.   
  
~~  
  
Emily stared out at the desert as it passed her by. She sat in the Jeep as it bumped over the makeshift road. Her hands tied behind her back, her ankles tied. Her mouth gagged. The moon was bright in the sky. And she wondered how far back Ardeth was. She looked over at the horses that rode next to the car, the tall dark figures on top of them.   
  
"Oh…how our master is going to love coming back." Sabooru said as he looked at the young woman. "Would you like to see him?" his hand reached for his pocket. But stopped.   
  
"Later." His hand then reached out and gently brushed against her cheek. She pulled back, mumbling some words at him. "You are so very pretty, no wonder that Med-jai was taken by you. Maybe before we bring our master back, I will…how you saw…take you?"   
  
She couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. But she started to struggle. Bringing her legs up and kicking at the man. She turned just in time to see the hand that slapped her across the face. She felt some sort of darkness grabbing her, pulling her in. and she did not fight it. Letting the dark swallow her.   
  
~~  
  
The good guys rode all through out the night. Resting their horses every once and a while. During one such rest, towards dawn, Ardeth walked up on an empty dune. And sat there, head in his hands. He did not feel it when Evy walked up and sat down next to him. But he jumped as she placed her hand on his back. Ardeth looked at her, and then placed his head back in his hands.   
  
"You should rest," She said softly, "you are going to need your strength."   
"I have fought bigger battles on little strength before, I find my strength right before they begin."  
  
Evy looked at her friend, seeing him as the human he was. Bent of revenge, but afraid for the girl he clearly loved. He sighed and looked over at her, knowing what she saw.   
"I will get her back." He said softly. "I am not going to let anything happen to her."  
  
"I know, old friend, I know." She said softly. He turned to her, about to say something, when Jonathan called out that it was time to go. Ardeth smiled and stood, helping Evy up. She thanked him as she brushed off her pants. They went down together.   
  
~~  
  
When Emily woke up, she thought that it was all a dream. She thought she would open her eyes and see Ardeth's smiling face. But, when she did open her eyes, she saw the old dusty temple instead. She was chained up to a wall, her mouth still gagged, two guards at her side. She started to hate the idea having guards around her so much. She saw the mid-day light seep through the temple, and realized that they had made it there faster then she thought. She still wondered where Ardeth was, and how close he was to her.   
  
The scream that passed through the temple made everyone jump. Then there was a long line of Arabic swear words.   
"WHERE IS THE STONE?!?!?!" she heard Sabooru yell at the top of his lungs. Her mind worked quickly.   
  
Jonathan.   
  
Her heart jumped for joy and she thought about kissing him in thanks. There was another long string of Arabic swearwords, and it got louder as Sabooru entered the room where she was in, slapping her viciously. She let out a little yelp.   
  
"So, your stupid drunken friend took it eh?!" he screamed in her face. He turned to Ja-hosh and said, "Get me that stone back, and kill everyone of them."   
  
Ja-hosh nodded and bowed his head. Then he grabbed a small group of Fajarah and ran to the horses. Sabooru turned to Emily.   
"That was the last mistake your friends will ever make." And he stormed off, another string of swear words coming out of him.   
  
~~  
  
The Med-jai and the O'Connell's reached the temple mid-afternoon. But they had to go around the Temple in a wide path to stay unnoticed. As they came around a large dune, they saw 20 other Med-jai sitting on horseback. They all touched their hearts with one open palm, and then waved it, in ritualistic fashion, toward the sky.   
"Harum Bara shad!", they said to him, all at once.   
The commander of the Med-jai made the same ceremonial sign, and said back, "Harum Bara shad!"   
  
He rode up to one of the Med-jai near the front of the large group.  
"Master." The warrior, Maticuno, said, bowing his head.   
"Cam? [How many?]" Ardeth asked.  
"Thalatheen. [30] Their leader has been running around all day, screaming about a missing stone."  
  
Ardeth nodded and smiled.   
"They will not find it." Was all he said. He looked around at the 30 people he had around him. 31 if he counted himself.   
  
"We will attack when the sun no longer hits the temple. That will be in about an hour." He told his men. "Rest, for we don't know what kind of battle this will be."  
  
Ardeth rode over to where the O'Connell's and Jonathan were sitting on their horses.   
  
"Are you sure about this?" Rick said.   
"It will catch them off guard. There are about 30 of them and 31 of us. These are the best warriors we have."  
  
"So," Jonathan said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "This should be a simple rescue operation."  
  
"Nothing is simple, Jonathan, We must go in to this with everything we have, and make it a quick operation. We can not take the chance that they might kill Emily out of rage." Ardeth said softly. He climbed off his horse. "I suggest you all rest for a bit. Eat something. Sit back."  
  
"I suggest you do the same thing." Evy said, jumping down. Rick had to agree, Ardeth looked like hell. His hair was unruly, he was dirty and looked really tired. But he was the warrior he always has been. And he stood tall. He took his turban off and tried to run a hand through his hair, his fingers catching on the knots. Evy reached into a small saddlebag and pulled out a brush, and handed it to him. He gave her a funny look, but took it and began to brush his hair.  



	7. part 7

Note: Thanks to Angie for helping me with the battle scenes. You saved my butt again Luv, thanks. (If any part of your body is going to kill you...) :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun sluggishly melted behind the dunes, only a sliver of dazzling gold peeking over their peaks. Two of the Ka guards stood outside the temple, watching the display with little interest and making idle conversation. The taller of the two strolled to the edge of the platform leading into the darkening temple, and relieved himself over the edge while grunting in boredom from his job. A battle cry abruptly pierced the air, incoherent at first, but growing in excitement and tone.   
The pair of guards stood stock still in the arriving gloom, which brought with it a sea of Med-jai, thirsting for blood. The sight was so overwhelming, that the hapless guards didn't turn and run till the leader was upon them, cutting them down easily with a wickedly curved sword. The Med-jai surrounded the temple, shooting at the Fajarah as they ran out, trying to keep them back.   
  
The battle raged on as Ardeth, Evy, Jonathan, and Rick jumped of their horses, running into the temple. As they set foot in, five large men came at them, swords raised.   
  
"Find Emily!" Ardeth told Evy and Jonathan, shoving them away.   
They ran off, through the temple, Evy with two guns and her tridents, Jonathan with 2 guns of his own. From the corner of her eye, Evy saw the men coming at them, she turned, shot both of them, and kept on running.   
  
~~  
  
Sabooru heard the battle cry, and saw the sea of people coming at them. He ran to where Emily was, unlocking her in a panic. As soon as she was unlocked, the 2 large guards next to her grabbed her, dragging her off kicking and screaming through her gag. They pulled her down a dark flight of stairs, and into an even darker room. One of them lit a torch as the other guard and Sabooru chained her to yet another wall.   
  
~~  
  
Rick and Ardeth simply shot the men coming after them. They ran in the same direction of Evy and John, but were ambushed. Neither of them saw the 2 men jump down from a high ledge, until they felt the men land of their backs, forcing them to the ground. Ardeth had been able to throw the man off of himself, pulling out his long scimitar. Rick had a little more trouble. The man began to choke him, reaching for his dagger with his free hand. Rick was able to get a solid punch in, knocking the guy off him. He pulled out a gun and shot the guy in the leg. It did not stop the warrior, he threw his knife at Rick's throat. But Rick was able to catch the knife, and threw it back at the guy, the blade slamming into the man's chest.   
  
Ardeth found his appoint skilled, but was still able to get the upper hand, upper-cutting the warrior in one solid movement. Kicking the guy back into a pillar, Ardeth ran him through. Rick looked at Ardeth, and then looked over him, seeing the group of warrior's come at them, guns raised, and bullets flying. They dove out of the way, and Ardeth finally pulled the submachine gun off his shoulder, and stood up. He ran to O'Connell as he blasted the gun, taking down a few of the men on his way. Rick had his own guns drawn, taking out a couple of the dark green goons on his own.   
  
~~  
  
Panting with exhaustion, Evy and John reached the room. Adrenaline kept them from sitting down and resting, however the luckless Jonathon had almost reached his collapsing point. Evy's fatigued, chartreuse eyes scanned the hall way ahead of them, though she still didn't catch the warriors that grabbed each of them by the shoulders and threw them roughly to the ground. Jonathon wearily got up, only to find the large warrior's hands around his body, pinning his arms against the side. He had time to give the man a venomous glare before he was sent flying into a wall, his body crumpling to the floor.   
Meanwhile, Evy was putting up more of a fight. She was up again, her twin tridents being unsheathed from their concealment under her jacket. She viciously sliced at the burly warrior, catching him across his bare chest. He stared at the meandering red line for a moment, before furiously unsheathing his sword and slashing at Evy. She nimbly hopped back, only managing to obtain a shallow gash across the arm.   
Pushing away his sword with the main prong of her trident, the girl gave a grunt as she dug a foot into the man's stomach and kicked. He was sent sprawling backwards, slamming against the lice-eaten door leading to the stairway and tumbling down the stone steps. Satisfied, she turned to the other warrior, who was making his way slowly to the downed Jonathon - like a cat moving to finish off its prey. Without a sound, Evy dug a trident into his back. With a shriek of surprise, the warrior spun, connecting a fist with the girl's head and sending her backwards. The tridents fell from her grasp, clattering along the floor before vanishing down a gaping hole in the stone floor. The warrior, mouth agape in horror, fell forwards, mortally wounded.   
  
~~  
  
The loud pang of the falling weapons causes Sabooru, the guards, and Emily look over, then up. They could hear grunting sometimes a yelp or two coming from above them. Sabooru cursed, told the guards to come with him, and ran out of the room, in the opposite direction of the staircase. Emily was powerless. But she struggled to get free.   
  
~~  
  
All around Evy and Jonathan were sounds of war, but from the outside, they could hear the Med-jai yell in triumph. They were winning. The looked at each other and raced down the stairs. Finding the dark room with Emily chained to the wall. John ran to help her as Evy went for her tridents. She grabbed them, but as she turned around, found herself face to face with a large group of sword wielding Fajarah. she backed up slowly, tridents raised in a threatening manner.   
  
John pulled out his guns, and gave Emily a 'hold on a second" look. The men attacked Evy and john. And even though it was 7 to 2, they still didn't give in. Evy blocked blows from the swords with her tridents, and, seeing a chance, she kicked the weapon out of the man's hand. She dove for it, tridents in one hand, and the sword now in her other. She quickly tucked the tridents into her belt and ran towards john, half the group focussing their attention on him. He began to shoot at them. But quickly ran out of bullets. He turned to Evy, and pulled the 2 guns she had holstered out. She beat one off with her sword, stabbing him and kicking him into another.   
  
She took the chance to take care of Emily, knowing they could not fight off the men with out her. she slammed the blade against the chains, breaking her free.   
  
They didn't have a key to get the things off her wrist, but it was good enough. Evy took care of the chains at her feet. As she stood, Emily grabbed the sword out of her hands, grabbed Evy's shoulder and forced her to the ground, she thrust the sword forward, stabbing the warrior that came at the woman. He gasped, looked down at the sword sticking in his chest, and fell back. Evy popped up, nodded a "thanks" and pulled the sword out of the man's chest, Emily grabbing the other sword. They ran into the group, fighting off the men, trying to find Jonathan.  
  
He stood against a door, panting, eyes wide as he watched the carnage around him. Evy kneed a guy in the crotch, and as he was down, brought the sword across his neck, slashing a deep gash from ear to ear. Emily fought of 2 men at once, remembering her garden "battle" with the Med-jai. She swung her sword. Slashing one deep in the chest, and as the other came at her from behind, she twisted the sword and slammed it behind her, twisting the blade in the mans flesh, and pulling up. She brought her leg up and roundhouse kicked the warrior she slashed across the chest. 3 men remained. And as one came at Emily, she saw with a gasp that another warrior stood behind the unsuspecting Jonathan, about to dig his sword deep into the English man.   
  
"JONATHAN!" she yelled, her voice echoing across the room, "DUCK!" she threw the sword right at him, he dropped to the ground right as it slammed into the warrior's chest. He yelped and fell back.   
  
"Grab that thing and fight!" she yelled. She turned, kick the warrior, bringing her foot up high and catching him in the face, breaking his nose. He fell back slightly, she took the chance to grab his sword and run him through, killing him cleanly. Evy herself took out one more warrior. Swinging her sword high across his neck, decapitating him. All 3 turned and looked at the lone warrior left in the room. 7 of his comrades lay dead at the hands of 2 women. Fear streaked across his face, and he ran up the stairs. Followed closely by Evy, Emily, and Jonathan.   
  
~~  
  
Sabooru and his 2 guards ran into the room to see Jonathan flee. Dead bodies were all around the ground. Emily gone. The leader let out a string of curses and ran up the stairs. He would kill that damn woman himself.   
  
~~  
  
Ardeth and Rick managed to take all the warriors down, and shot every single bullet until every single warrior had died. They then ran over the bodies, and ran into a large stone room, where they saw Evy, Emily, and Jonathan run out of an old doorway. Blood on their clothes, Evy had a small gash on her arm. And there were still shackles around Emily's ankles and wrists. A smile found its way across Ardeth's face when he saw her, and she smiled back.   
  
They were all to late to see the hands reach out and grab Emily, pulling her back down into the stairway. All four of them made a dash for the door. And found 2 very large dark green robes in their way. Ardeth pulled out his long scimitar, diving for the men. Rick grabbed Jonathan's sword and he and Evy went after the men to, Jonathan stepped back, happy to be the odd man out.   
  
Emily meanwhile slammed her elbow into Sabooru's side, and brought her head back, slamming the back of her head into his nose. He let out a yelp and let go. She made a dash for the door. And he made a dash for her, grabbing her and dragging her down she turned around and swung her sword, carving a deep gash in his face. He screamed and stood up, throwing himself right one her. she pulled her sword up and he landed on the blade, it sticking right into his midsection. He fell off her, stunned.   
  
Meanwhile, Ardeth, Rick, and Evy had fought and killed the 2 large warriors. Emily began to run to Ardeth when Sabooru stood up, using all his strength. He pulled out a dagger from his robes and threw it at her back.   
  
"Emily!" Ardeth yelled, she turned right as the blade slammed into her side. Sticking in half way. She let out a gasp and stopped. Looking down at the dagger that stuck out nicely from her side. She pulled it out with a scream, and held the bloody blade between her forefingers and thumb. Turning, she used all her power to throw the knife at Sabooru, it slamming right between his eyes. Sticking in as far as it could go. He was dead before he ever hit the ground.   
  
She let out a tiny gasp and fell to the ground. Blood poured out of her side.   
  
"Emily!" Ardeth yelled again, running to her. he held her gently.   
"Oh my god…Evy! help!"  
  
she ran to them, looking at the wound, it was deep and Evy knew that if it didn't get treatment fast, she would die.   
  
"We have to get her out of the dirt….Jonathan! dust off that table! Ardeth, pick her up gently, put your hand over her wound tightly."   
They both did what she said. Ardeth set her gently on her side, so Evy could have easy access to her wound. They lifted up the purple shirt she wore.   
  
"Ardeth, I need you to cut the bottom off your robes off. We need to bandage her up." He nodded and bent down, pulling out a dagger and cutting off long strips of his black robe. He handed the first one to Evy, and she used it to wipe away the blood, which had no stopped flowing freely. Rick and Jonathan stood off to the side, watching on silently. Outside, they could hear the voices of the Med-jai, yelling happily about the easy victory.   
  
Then, Ahmad ran into the room, ready to tell them all the good news. The stopped short as he was the grisly scene. Ardeth looked up at his second in command as he helped Evy wrap Emily's side, his eyes large and unsure of what to do.   
  
As for Emily, she just stayed quiet. Her eyes closed. She was weak, and waited for the darkness to close in on her.   
  
"Will she be ok?" Ardeth asked softly, looking down at her.   
"She needs to get some real medical treatment quickly." Evy said, tucking under the last of the bandages.   
"The closest town is Cairo, but she would never make it…" Rick said softly.   
"My Tribe." Ardeth said, "We have some very skilled doctors there." Evy looked at him, unsure.   
"It is half a day away if we move quickly. It is the only thing we can do." Evy nodded. "Ahmad, send a message ahead, tell them to get the doctors ready." He gently picked up Emily, reminding him of the first time he had saved her. "How many wounded warriors do we have?"  
  
"The worst seems to be her." Ahmad said, pointing to the limp woman in his arms. "Other then that, just a few minor cuts."  
Ardeth nodded and carried Emily out of the temple, being careful to step over all the dead bodies. When they got out side, they saw the Med-jai had started to pile up the dark green robed bodies. They all stopped and looked on sadly at their Chieftain holding the limp body of the woman they had come to save.   
  
"We will go with you." Evy said as she walked next to Ardeth. He looked at her.   
"What about Alex?"   
"I will go get him." They heard Ahmad say, they turned to him.  
"Will you?" Evy asked.   
"It would be my honor."  
"I'll go with him," Jonathan said, "Get you guys some clothes."   
Rick nodded. "Ok, get the first aid kit as well. We might need it."  
Evy thanked Ahmad and hugged Jonathan. "It will take us about 3 days." Ahmad said, mounting his horse. And with that, they rode off.   
  
~~  
  
Ardeth handed Emily over to Rick and climbed up on his horse. Rick, with the help of Evy, gently held Emily up so that Ardeth could take her in his arms. He was able to keep her cradled against his body, her legs hanging off to the side of the horse.   
She stirred gently and her eyes fluttered open. Ardeth looked at her softly. She moved her lips and he bent his ear down to listen to her.   
"We…always meet…at dusk…" she said weakly. Before going limp in his arms. He bent over and kissed her forehead softly, sure that she could feel it.   
He yelled out a command to his men, and then rode off, with Evy, Rick, and 2 other Med-jai for protection.   



	8. part 8

They rode quickly into the night, pushing the horses and much as they could, without killing the animals. On Evy's urging, they finally took a break. It had to be sometime around mid-night. Evy practically fell off her horse, and Rick was sleeping, sitting up, on his. One of the young Med-jai took the limp Emily as Ardeth climbed down, as his legs turned to jelly under his weight. He fell to his knees with a grunt, and Evy came running to his side.  
  
"You ok, old friend?" she said, dropping to one knee next to him.   
"I am just a little weak." He said with a sigh, "I have not given myself the proper rest I need."  
"Then you sleep, one of us can carry Emily while you do…"  
"No. I will take her, where is she?" he said looking around.   
"One of your men took her, I think he laid her on a blanket just over…there." She pointed.   
  
"I must go to her…," he said, standing, his legs still weak. Evy sighed at his relentless attitude. She stood as well, placing an arm around his waist, in effort to keep him from falling. She led him to where Emily lay, unconscious, on a blanket. He dropped to his knees once more, and she went down with him. Evy checked the woman over, she had lost some more blood, and it was soaked through the bandages and her shirt.   
  
"We have to change these." She said, eyeing Ardeth. He nodded and pulled out a dagger and cut some more off his outfit. Evy carefully folded back Emily's shirt, making sure not to reveal too much of the woman, and started to take the bandages off. Ardeth called for some water, and a half-asleep Rick brought a canteen to them. Evy poured some of the water on Emily's side, washing away the blood, which she then cleaned up with one of the strips of Ardeth's robe. When she was done, she had Ardeth prop her up a little, so that Evy could wrap the strips on linen around the girl's mid-section. When she was done, she pulled the shirt down and gently laid Emily on her back. Ardeth propped up her head and sat with her. running a hand over her hair softly. He did not see the looks Evy and Rick, or the 2 Med-jai warriors's exchanged. The fearless Med-jai Chieftain had suddenly reduced to a human. Worrying about one he loved. He never looked so old to Evy then he did that night, holding the life-less body of the girl, bathed in the light of the full moon.   
  
They all sat in silence for a while. Eating some small bits of food. A half an hour later they started off again, one of the warriors informing the O'Connell's that it would take them another 4 hours to reach the city of the Med-jai. Rick and Evy both dozed off after a while, sleeping as well as they could on the backs of galloping horses. And as for Ardeth Bay, he simply rode along, quiet, holding Emily in his arms.   
  
~~  
  
In the early morning, as the small group rode up to the Med-jai City, only few were up, mainly a large group of woman and a few warriors. Both Evy and Rick were so tired, that they were unable to make out much of the city. They watched on silent as Ardeth handed Emily to a warrior, who then waited until he got off his horse, and with weak legs, took Emily back into his arms, carrying her into a large tent. The large group of woman followed him.   
  
Some of the warriors took all the horses and led them away. Leaving Rick and Evy alone in the dark. A small woman with a lantern in her hand walked up to the O'Connells, motioning them to follow her. she led them to a simi-large tent. Next to what looked like a really large tent. She showed them the bed, and that was all they needed. She went, leaving the lantern and the O'Connells. Evy and Rick fell onto the bed, sleep taking over, and they never even turned down the sheets.   
  
~~  
  
In the large medical tent, Ardeth stood to the side and watched as the woman in his tribe worked on Emily. They pulled out balms and potions, rubbing some into her wound, rubbing others onto the bandages that were to go over the wound. A small old woman came up and grabbed Ardeth's hand, making him jump.   
  
"You go," she said in Arabic, "Go to your tent and go to sleep. There is nothing more you can do for her now."  
  
Ardeth let out a weak sound in protest, but the woman led him to the tent door, and pushed him into the night. He sighed and yawned, realizing then how tired he was. He stumbled across the makeshift city, and into his large tent in the middle of it all. He had no need to light any lanterns, he knew his way to his bed. Somehow, he managed to get all his weapons off his body, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He didn't remember pulling his boots off, but he did. Flopping down on the bed, the tears of exhaustion came to his eyes, and he let them flow freely. His gentle sobs filled the air, until he fell into a deep sleep. A few tears still rolling out the corners of his eyes.  



	9. part 9

Note: This is the softer, unseen side of Ardeth. I thought I would pull him out of his warrior life, and into a more careing life. Enjoy.   
  
~~  
  
  
The next morning, the O'Connells or Ardeth didn't wake until noon. When Evy finally did wake, she found her husband staring at her.   
  
"Morning." She said softly.   
"Morning." He replied, kissing her softly.   
"What time is it"  
"I don't know. Can't be before noon, that's all I know."  
  
Evy yawned and turned over on her back, stretching her legs. She looked around to find that she was in the small sleeping quarters of a tent. She looked back at her husband, who had swung his legs over the bed, and was sitting up. He yawned, stretched, and stood up. Becoming a little dizzy as he did. Evy did the same thing. Complete with the dizziness that washed over her. she looked down at her dusty, dirty, blood stained clothes. And with a sigh, wished she had a clean pair with her. maybe she could borrow some clothes from one of the Med-jai women. Rick looked at his clothes as well, not really caring that they were dirty. He had been used to wearing the same outfit for days. Happened often out here.   
  
He would look dashing in those Med-jai robes. Evy thought, crossing to kiss her husband.   
  
"Come on, let's go explore where Ardeth Bay lives." She said, taking his hand and dragging him out the tent.   
  
The city was huge. Most likely a good square mile big, filled with all sorts of tents and small buildings. The seemed to be in the exact center of town, and next to their tent was another huge one…the biggest in the whole city. As they walked around, they saw that the city was split into many different areas. A section for cooking, and eating. A section for washing clothes and baths. They could see a section for the livestock, the prized Med-jai horses had their own corral. All the houses were in the center of town, and towards the back, they could see a large section where young Med-jai were training to become warriors.   
  
"Alex would love it here." Rick said, smiling at his wife.  
"God, we would never be able to get him home." They both laughed at the idea, when a teenage boy ran up to them. His English bad, but he got the point across.   
  
"Mr. O'Connell…Ardeth bay…Wish to see you and wife. Follow." They smiled at his efforts, and followed him back to the center of town, where they entered the large tent. The boy led them to what looked like a living room, where Ardeth standing, waiting for them.   
  
"Shukran," He said to the boy, his voice low and tired. The boy left and he turned to his friends.   
"You sleep well?" he asked. Indicating that they all sit on the many pillows that acted as furniture.   
"Very well, did you?" Evy asked. He nodded.   
"What did you wish to see us about, old friend." Rick asked.   
"Just wanted to see how you were doing. Welcome you to my home."  
"You live in a wonderful city, Ardeth." Evy said.  
"Thank you." He tried his best to smile, but it didn't turn out right.  
"Are you ok?" Rick asked, looking at his friend alarmed.   
"I am fine, I am just very tired. And I worry for Emily."  
"How is she?" Evy asked.  
  
"Very weak. The doctors are doing all they can for her, but we all fear it is not enough." He looked so old when he said this. Like he was talking about his dying wife of 40 years.  
Evy and Rick just nodded.   
"Come," Ardeth said, standing, "Let us eat and I will give you a personal tour of my city."  
  
~~  
  
When Ja-Hosh reached Cairo, it was mid day, and he did not know of the carnage that took place at the Temple Ka. He and his 4 other Fajarah stormed the O'Connell house, swords raised, lust for blood in their eyes. Two Med-jai grabbed Charlie, his family, and Alex, shoving them into a small, dark laundry room in the middle of the house. 2 of the 5 Fajarah didn't get past the driveway, for they were shot by the Med-jai from the balcony.   
  
The other 3 were quickly surrounded, but they did not give up. 2 more were killed, leaving only Ja-Hosh. In a blaze of stupidity, he thought he could take on the 4 that surrounded him. But the Med-jai did not kill him, they captured him and tied him up, dragging him kicking and screaming into the back yard. Where they tied and gagged him to one of the tall trees. The Med-jai knew that Ardeth or Ahmad would want to get their hands on him, for killing the Med-jai warrior who had escorted Evy home, just 2 nights before.   
  
When they let the family out of the small room, Alex was nowhere to be found. No one could understand how the boy could have vanished. But he was not really missing. The dryer door swung open and he fell out of it. Laughing about how he could fit into it. Charlie laughed and patted the boy on the head. Telling him to, "Never do that to your Uncle Charlie again."   
  
~~  
  
After the tour of the city, Rick went to take a quick nap, so Ardeth and Evy went into check up on Emily. Evy was surprised at the small tent she was laid in. she was laid on her side, on a cot, dressed in white clothes; a blanket pulled up over her. The shackles were gone from her wrists and ankles. There were tables on both sides of the cot; both tables had many sorts of bandages, balms, and ointments. There was a basin on one table, with a towel folded over the side. A "nurse" sat in the corner of the tent, and watched as Evy and Ardeth walked up to Emily, the Med-jai dropping to one knee by her side, taking the girl's hand. Evy placed a hand on Ardeth's shoulder as she dropped to her knees to, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Emily's ear.   
  
"What did the doctors do for her?" Emily asked.   
"They cleaned out the wound and gave her some blood. Then they wrapped the wound in some special bandages, which had an ointment on it, that is supposed to heal the wound, and give her back her strength."   
  
Evy nodded softly. She turned and looked at the warrior next to her, seeing him as a human, not a fighter or not as king of a group of people, but as a human who would have done anything to save Emily's life.   
  
"Its my fault." he said softly, stroking Emily's hand. "If I had not called her name…"  
"Then that knife would have hit her in the liver and she would be dead now. You saved her, don't think anything else then that."  
  
Ardeth looked at her, shocking her at the softness of his face and eyes.   
"Thank you…but I would like to sit alone with her. Do you mind?"   
She smiled gently at her friend, and stood up. "Not at all."  
Ardeth smiled and said to the nurse, in Arabic, "Leave me with her alone, please."  
The nurse nodded at her chieftain, and followed Evy out the room.   
  
~~  
  
When Ahmad had gotten to the O'Connell home, he was shocked to find Ja-Hosh tied up in the back yard.   
  
"UNCLE JOHN!" Alex yelled, running into his Uncles Arms. "Where's mum? Where's dad?"  
"They are fine, Alex, They are both ok. They are with Ardeth at the Med-jai City. They had to take Emily there, she got really hurt. They sent me and Ahmad to come get you, and their things."  
"What do you say Alex," Ahmad said, walking up behind them, "Do you want to see where we become warriors?"  
  
Alex beamed and jumped out of his uncle's arms. "Of course I do! That would be great!"  
"Come, Alex, we will go get your things ready." Jonathan led him up the stairs, as Ahmad turned to his men, questioning them about the Fajarah tied up in the back yard.   
An hour later, as the sun dipped low in the sky, Jonathan, Alex, Ahmad, and 5 of the 7 Med-jai rode through the streets of Cairo, on their way to the home of the Med-jai.   
  
~~  
  
At sunset, Evy sat on a high dune, thinking about her family, her friend, and the Med-jai City that lay at her feet. She turned her head slightly, as Rick came up and sat down next to her, kissing her.   
  
"Penny for your thoughts." He said.   
"Oh, I'm just thinking about Ardeth and Emily. And Alex." A yawn escaped her.   
"What about them?"  
  
"I have never seen Ardeth as a human before. Even when Horus was killed, he was still the warrior. Now, all I can see is his human side. How crushed he is over Emily. And he looks so old. God he's what, in his 30's? Think about everything that the poor guy has been through. And now he is loosing this woman he has fallen in love with. Just breaks my heart, watching him walk around like he has some sort of strength left inside him, hiding his pain."  
  
"Evy, he is these people's leader, what do you think will happen if he breaks down in front of them, over a woman."  
"Every body is human Rick."  
  
"But these people are warriors. They live harsh lives, and they understand that people die. He is supposed to be the strong one. He is the source for the strength of this tribe. If he lets it go, and breaks down, just think about what will happen to them. I know it is killing him, putting on the mask of pride in front of his people. But he has to do it."   
  
Evy nodded and let out a long sigh. "I know Rick, but it still breaks my heart to have to watch it. I pray to god that she lives, because if she doesn't…I don't even want to think about what he would do. You know he thinks it's his fault."   
  
"That doesn't surprise me." he draped his arm across his beloved wife, and pulled her close to him. "Ardeth will find strength, for himself and for her. he has always been good at that."  
They sat with each other and watched the sun set into the sandy ground.   
  
~~  
  
Over the next two days, Ardeth sat next to Emily most of the time. Often, he did not eat or sleep. The people in his tribe noticed this, but no one dared to question the acts of their leader. No one except, of course, Evelyn O'Connell. On the third day at the city, on the day that her son and brother were to join them, she walked into the small medical tent, to find Ardeth sitting by Emily's side, not moving, she wondered if he was even breathing.   
  
"Have you had anything to eat today?" she asked, making him jump. He calmly shook his head.   
"You have to eat, Ardeth, you can't go on like this." He just sat there, holding Emily's limp hand.   
She had had about enough of his behavior. Crossing the room, she grabbed his arm, pulled him up, and dragged him out of the tent.  
  
"What the hell…" he said, nearly tripping as Evy yanked him out the tent door. She knew that if he had all his strength, she could never get away with this. But she calmly dragged him over to the kitchen area, and forced him to sit at one of the many long tables everyone in town used.   
  
"If you get up from this spot, so help me god you will join her in that Medical tent." Evy said coldly. Everyone around them stared in awe at the way the tiny British woman treated their fearless leader. He did not get up, he just nearly squinted in the bright sun, his eyes not ready for the bright light. Evy brought him a large bowl of chilly, some bred, and a large cup of goats milk. She placed it in front of the Med-jai, sticking a spoon in his hand.   
  
"I don't care if you don't want to eat this. I don't care if you don't even taste the food as it goes down. Just fill that empty stomach of yours, and neither of us is leaving until you finish all of that food. Understand?" she said, sitting across from him. At any other time, she would have expected him to defy her. but now, he simply nodded his head and started to eat the food.   
  
They didn't say a thing as Ardeth ate, he put the food in his mouth, chewed it, and would sometimes wash it down with the milk. And she sat and watched him, compassion filled her eyes. Once he was finished, she cleared the plates and cup, and sat down across from him again. for a long time, they didn't speak, just stared into each other's eyes. Finally Ardeth smiled at his friend, reaching across to place a large, tattooed hand over hers.   
  
"Thank you for that, sweet friend, no one else in town would have dared to do that but you. And it was much needed."  
"I just can't stand seeing you beat yourself up like this. You need your strength, for yourself, for you people. For her. you can't go on doing this to yourself. I will not allow it!" she knew she was being motherly, but she didn't care. "You have to eat and sleep. You can skip out of everything else, but if you skip out on those two, you will get your butt kicked by yours truly, and you won't be strong enough to stop it."   
  
He laughed in spite of himself. "You know, if any other woman here told me pulled what you just did, they would likely be killed out of shame."  
"Yeah, but I'm not just any other woman here."   
He couldn't hold back the smile that stretched across his face. "No, your not."  
  
~~  
  
There was much rejoicing when Alex and Jonathan got to town. The boy jumped off his horse and flew into his mother's arms.   
  
"MUM!" he cried, holding on to the woman for dear life. "I am so happy to be with you again!"  
"me to, son, me to."  
"How is she?" Jonathan said, crossing to shake hands with Rick.   
"Real weak. She hasn't woken up yet." The grim news made Jonathan fell horrible.   
Alex let go of his mother, and jumped into his dad's arms.   
"DAD!"   
"Alex!" He hugged his son tight, breathing him in.   
  
Ardeth stood off to the side, calmly watching the small family reunion. He saw Jonathan and Evy hug tight and watched as Rick tickled his son. All of them were happy and full of love and smiles. In his heart he could only wish he had a family. He did, in a way, have a family in the O'Connells and Jonathan. He could feel his heart starting to ache, and forced all the thoughts out of his mind. He was happy to see Ahmad walking up to him.   
  
"What news do you have for me, friend?" Ardeth said, placing a hand on his second in command's shoulder.   
"I bring news of an attack on the O'Connells home by the Fajarah."  
"And?"  
"There were five, four did not get past the driveway, and the fifth was captured and dealt with properly."  
  
"Good, good." Ardeth said, looking up the sun. "I welcome you home, Ahmad, thank you for bringing the boy and his uncle to us."  
Ahmad nodded and bowed his head. Then he ran off to find his own family.   
  
"HI!" was all Ardeth heard as a small figure landed on his back.  
"Good day, young warrior." Ardeth said, reaching behind to tickle Alex. The boy laughed and dropped to the ground. Ardeth turned and went down on one knee, looking the child in the eye.   
"Welcome to my city, it is here where I will teach you how to be a warrior."  
Alex beamed. Then his smile slowly faded. "I heard about Emily," he said softly.  
"She is going to be ok." The words fell out of his mouth without thinking.   
"I know, I know she is going to be just fine."   
  
Ardeth patted the boys blond head, and then stood, reaching his hand down to the boy.   
"Come with me, Alex, and I will show you where we teach the best warriors in the desert." Alex took his hand, and they walked off together.   
  
~~  
  
"Look at that." Rick said, pointing to the large Med-jai warrior walking away, hand in hand with the 10-year-old boy.  
"I think it will be good for Ardeth to have Alex here." Evy said softly. "You know our son, he is great at keeping every one in good spirits."  
  
And little Alex did just that. He brought much needed laughter to the Med-jai City. He ran about and made new friends. And he watched in awe as some warriors were trained to use swords, most of them not much older then he. Ardeth stayed with him most of the time, having the joyful child next to him made him joyful as well. And then, at diner, Ardeth finally joined the O'Connells and ate with them, laughing with Alex and enjoying the brisk night air.   
  
Evy and Rick saw how Alex helped Ardeth, and this brought them much joy themselves. Watching on as Ardeth and Alex sat by a large fire, the Med-jai telling the boy stories about his adventures in the desert.   
  
"Alex!" Rick called out, "Don't believe anything he tells you about me!"  
  
"To late dad!" he called back, laughing. Rick walked away, shaking his head, while Evy laughed. Soon, they saw that all the Med-jai children were sitting around Ardeth, listening as he told them a bedtime story. And after he was done, parents came and carried their children to bed, half of them asleep, the other half pulling the, "One more story" bit. Until it was only Ardeth and the sleeping Alex who still enjoyed the warmth of the fire. Ardeth lay back propped up on his elbows, staring at the dancing fire. He did not notice that Evy had come up, sitting next to her sleeping son.  
  
"It seems that you are the tribal story teller." She said softly, looking at her friend.   
"This is true, most nights I tell the children stories. I fear that little Alex could not understand them, though."  
  
"Alex knows enough Arabic to get by. Besides, I think he was just happy being here."  
"I enjoy the presence of your son, Evy, he brought with him much needed joy."  
She nodded softly and picked up Alex, standing as she did so. "Ardeth, get some sleep. No doubt tomorrow this little guy wears you out."  
  
Ardeth nodded and smiled softly. "Good night, Evy."  
"Good night Ardeth." She carried her sleeping son to their tent, leaving Ardeth by the fire.   
  
~~  
  
"Evy?" the soft voice rang out in the night, "Evy…Evy wake up." Ardeth gently shook the woman, trying hard not to wake her sleeping husband and child. "Evy…I need your help. Please, wake up."  
"Wha…" she said, opening her eyes. "What is it?" she mumbled, still half asleep.   
"It is Emily, she has gotten worse, and please you have to come help her…"  
  
Evy sat up and swung her legs off the bed, careful not to wake her family. She slipped on some small slippers and a robe. Rick woke up to see his wife leaving the tent with the large figure of Ardeth Bay.  
  
They sprinted across the city and into the medical tent. A few of the doctors surrounded Emily,  
"What's going on?" Evy asked in Arabic. A young woman turned to her,  
"She went into shock." She said in English. "Her body is finally reacting to the trauma she suffered."  
"What can I do for her?"  
"I asked Ardeth to get you, talk to her. She needs to have a friend near by. Your brother brought a first aid kit with him today?"   
Evy nodded. "I placed it on that table over there."  
"Are there any drugs in it?"  
"I believe there is some pain killers…"  
  
"Get it." The doctor said to a nurse standing by. She brought it to the doctor, who opened it, and pulled out a vile of clear liquid and a needle.   
"Hope fully this will work, she is very weak and we don't think she will hold on much longer."   
Evy looked up at Ardeth, who stood in the corner, watching on sadly. Rick appeared in the tent door. "What's going on?" he asked, half out of it.   
  
"Rick, take Ardeth outside and he will explain it to you." Evy shot Ardeth a look, "go, we will be ok in here."  
"Come on buddy," Rick said, pulling a protesting Ardeth out of the tent. Evy watched them go and sighed sadly.   
  
"I'm Meelesh, by the way." The doctor said with a smile, as she started to inject Emily.  
"What are you giving her?"  
"Penicillin, it is our last hope. There is not much more we can do for her. She lost more blood today and she has come down with a bad fever. She is too weak; it will be a miracle if she makes it through the night."  
  
Evy took Emily's hand and said softly, "Don't you leave us, luv...I am not going to let you go just yet. I just met you, and damnit, I want to get to know you!" The doctor gave her a funny look and began to change Emily's bandages. Evy stole a peek at Emily's wound. It was covered in fresh blood. The wound had broken open. Meelesh took a small bottle of pinkish liquid and poured it over the wound, causing the flesh and blood to bubble a bit.  
  
"My god…" Evy gasped.   
  
"It cleans and helps heal the wound. We should all be happy she is not awake, because that would, how you say, hurt like hell." She next took a small cloth out of the basin, poured a bluish liquid on it, and cleaned around the wound, wiping up the blood. "This helps sooth the burn and pain caused by the Zeit. It will calm the wound." She then picked up a large basin that was next to her, filled with a brown liquid and strips of linen. She picked a piece out and squeezed the access liquid out of it, then folded it up into a square and placed it over the wound. She then picked up another piece, squeezed it, and wrapped it around Emily's body. She pinned the piece to it self. She proceeded to do that, wrapping a total of 5 of the strips around Emily.  
  
"This is a healing solution, it will soak through her skin and heal the wound. Also give her some strength back." She then took a large rolled up strip of linen, and wrapped it around Emily's whole mid section. When she was done, she gently laid Emily on her back. She picked up a cloth and poured some purple liquid on it, she then placed it on Emily's upper chest and neck. "The smell of this liquid will help with her fever."   
Evy watched this all with awe, taking in all the ways of the Med-jai doctors. She knew that they must be skilled, after thousands of years and thousands of battles and wounded, they must know how to heal just about anything. But their techniques were simple and earthy. But they worked.   
  
~~  
  
Ardeth sat in the sand, head in his hands. Rick walked up to him, and handed him a cup of coffee, Ardeth pushed it away.  
"I can not, I must sleep…" Rick nodded and sat down next to him.  
"What happened?"  
"I do not know…her breathing stopped…and when it started it was...not right. She started to shake…I didn't know what to do."  
Rick placed a gentle hand on Ardeth's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Then the two men sat there, in silence.   



	10. part 10: Last chapter.

Note: This is the last bit. It is kinda silly at the end. Hope you all like it. You still get a chance to see the softer side of Ardeth Bay.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Evy walked into check on Emily, she had made it through the night, but she was still weak. She found Ardeth sitting by her side. She smiled softly at him, and sat down next to them.   
  
"How's she doing?" she asked, looking down at the girl.  
"She is still weak. But her fever has reduced slightly." They both sat in silence for a while, until Ardeth turned to Evy, looking at her softly.   
  
"Evy, I don't think I have ever told you this, and it is because I am not very good at telling people these sort of things, but I want you to know how grateful I am for you and your family. I have been able to find you, and have you all a part of my life. And I thank Allah for that everyday. You four mean more to me then a lot of things out there. And I owe you more then I could ever possibly begin to pay back. And, even though I'm sure it would be leisurely, calm, and boring, I cannot even begin to think what my life would be like with out you all in it. Nor would I like to think about it. The love I have in my heart for you and your family transcends just about all other love I have ever known. You will always have very special place in my heart, and in the heart of the Med-jai."  
  
Evy's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her friend, as tight as she could. "Ardeth, that is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. And I can't tell you how much you mean to us. Life with out you would be horrible, and I to would not like to think about it. You truly are my family's best friend. And you to will always have a special place in our heart." She softly kissed his cheek.   
  
When the hug broke, Evy stared into his dark brown eyes, and they were as soft as she had ever seen them. She could have sat with him there, in the silence, for a long time, but the unmistakable voice of Alex rung across the city. "MUM!!"  
  
This caused them both to giggle, and as she stood, Evy placed a gently hand on Ardeth's soft, dark brown hair. She lingered there for a minute and then left. Ardeth watched her go with a soft smile, and then turned back to Emily. He picked up her hand and held it tightly.   
  
~~  
  
The days past, and soon it had been a week since the attack on the Fajarah at the Temple of Ka. Ardeth spent his time split between Emily and the O'Connells. During most of the day, he would go horseback riding with Evy and Jonathan, or he would teach Alex how to use a sword. Sometimes, during the heat of the day, he would spend time with Emily, sitting next to her bed in the cool medical tent.   
  
Emily herself was getting stronger, her fever reduced greatly, and her side wound begin to heal nicely. Meelesh and Evy kept a careful eye on her. And Emily's improvement was making everyone happy. But she still had not woken up.   
  
At night, Ardeth always had diner with the O'Connells. And would tell the children stories before they were to go to bed. To help Alex understand the stories more, Ahmad had begun to teach him more Arabic. He also helped out in training Alex to become a warrior, much to his fathers dislike.   
  
Then, on the seventh day, John, Rick, and Alex went with Ardeth to Humanaptra, leaving Evy to watch over Emily. They left in the early morning, and would not get home till mid to late afternoon. Evy had decided to stay, she wanted to take care of Emily, and just didn't want to go back to that dreadful place.   
  
~~  
  
"Jonathan," Ardeth said, gracefully swinging his leg over the horse and jumping down, "If you touch anything here, so help me I will cut both her hands off."  
  
"Alright! You don't have to keep telling me that. Besides, it is him" he pointed to Alex, "who should be warned to stay away from shiny objects."  
  
"Alex, he's right, you don't get to touch anything either. Unless you ask." Rick said.   
"What is there to touch?" the boy said, looking around at the huge hole in the sand. "Are you really telling me there is a whole city down there?"  
  
"A whole city with lots of gold." Jonathan said, his eyes wide and shining. He looked over to see Ardeth and Rick giving him the, "don't even think about it" glare. He frowned and took his nephew's hand.   
  
"See this?" he said, pointing to a spot in the sand, "I was right here when that dark goon," he nodded towards Ardeth, "Came after me, wanting to kill me."  
  
"Yeah, and it's a shame he didn't." Rick said, crossing to them. The 3 older males remembering that night, 11 years earlier, when Ardeth had his first real encounter with his friends.   
"You guys killed 10 of my men that night, I could have killed you for that." Ardeth said.  
"But you didn't." Alex said, looking around. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I knew you were going to come out of them, and you're the only good one in the family."   
Rick and Jonathan both dove at him, but he jumped out of the way, causing Jonathan to roll down the deep sandy hole. Landing at the bottom with a loud swear word. The others laughed and ran down to get him, before he awoke another creature bent on bringing about the end of the world.   
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Jonathan said, standing up and pointing at the Med-jai. But Ardeth just laughed. They walked around the ruins all day telling Alex about the different things that had happened there.   
  
~~  
  
Evy sat with Emily in the heat of the day. She was calmly reading a book one of the kind Med-jai women had given her. They all accepted her family into the tribe. Saying things like, "So YOU'RE Evelyn O'Connell." All the warriors accepted the male O'Connells, even Jonathan, into the group. She was deep into reading when she heard a soft noise come out of the girl next to her.  
  
Emily hurt. Her body hurt more then any other pain she had ever felt in her whole life. She didn't want to open her eyes. She was afraid of where she was, or whom she was with. She could smell the strong scent of medical supplies. There was something cold and wet on her stomach, and something else cold and wet on her neck and forehead. And she heard the soft humming of a woman coming next to her. a soft sound escaped her throat.   
  
"Emily?" she heard Evy say.   
  
The girl's eyes squeezed together tightly, then fluttered open. She turned her head slowly and looked up at the British woman bending over her.  
  
"Hi!" Evy said softly.  
"Hi." She choked out, her voice harsh and dry.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Like…I was just…dragged half way across the desert."  
" Just about."  
"Was...was it all a dream?" Emily asked, closing her eyes.   
"No, it was not." Emily nodded slowly, Evy went on. "Ardeth is going to kill when he finds out that he wasn't here to see you wake up."  
Emily flashed Evy a weak smile. "Then, this will be…our little secret… I will go back to sleep...and wake up when he…comes back."   
Evy smiled and patted Emily's hand. "Ok, Luv, go back to sleep. Rest, and get your strength back."  
  
~~  
  
When the four got back from Humanaptra, the sun was setting, burning a fiery red. Yellows and oranges streaked across the sky. Evy came up to them and Alex jumped into her arms, rambling on about how great Humanaptra was. She smiled and laughed at him.   
  
"How is she?" Ardeth asked, removing his turban.   
"She has been making sounds like she is going to wake soon. I would go to her." Evy said, setting Alex down. Ardeth nodded and headed off for the medical tent.  
  
~~  
  
He entered the small tent and looked Emily over. He sat in the small chair he had sat in for hours on end, taking her hand. He sat with her for about 10 minutes, when she shifted slightly. Moaning softly. She turned her head towards Ardeth, and opened her eyes. Looking right at the dark Med-jai leader.   
  
"Hi" she coughed out. He looked at her softly and reached out stroking her cheek.   
"Hi" he said back. "Welcome back." She nodded a thank you. "How are you feeling?"  
"Like I was just attacked by a 3000-year-old mummy…wait…that was you." He chuckled. Feeling his heart burst with joy.   
  
"You really scared me there, Emily. We almost lost you one night."  
"Hey, you didn't have to worry, I told you I was not going to let you out of our deal." He picked up a canteen that was hanging next to the cot, and opened it. Placing one hand under her head, he lifted it slightly and held the canteen to her lips, tipping it slightly. Pouring the cool water into her mouth. She drank a little and pulled her head back slightly, telling him no more. He returned the canteen and ran his hand over her hair.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.   
"In the Med-jai City. My home town."  
"Hum." She nodded her head, closing her eyes. Her body hurt like hell, her head hurt like hell, and her side hurt even worse.   
"You should rest, you need your strength." He said softly.   
"How long have I been out?"   
"A week."  
  
"Then I think I have rested enough. I am hungry." Ardeth nodded, and called out for a nurse. She ran in, and he asked her to get Emily some food. The woman nodded her head and left. Leaving Ardeth alone with Emily. They both saw, when the nurse left, that it was dusk out.   
  
"We always meet at dusk." Ardeth said softly, leaning in and kissing Emily. It was a soft kiss, but it sent tingles through both of them. When it broke, she looked up at him, a content smile on her face. He gently removed the cold compress from her fore head, and the other one from her neck. He then took a clean, dry cloth and wiped where both had been, drying her skin softly. The nurse can in along with Meelesh, who was happy to see Emily awake. The nurse sat a small tray of food on the table next to the cot. And with Ardeth's help, Meelesh helped Emily sit up. She checked her over and looked at the bandage, which had been applied fresh that morning. She told Ardeth to make sure she ate little bits of food, and told him not to let her eat all of it at once. He nodded softly.   
  
"Thanks sister." He said softly. Looking at his younger sister with love.   
"Any time, brother." Meelesh said back with a smile. She turned and left.   
  
"Sister?" Emily said with a raised eyebrow.   
"Yes, that is my sister." Emily smiled and took the first bite of food Ardeth offered her.   
  
~~  
  
The next morning, when Emily woke up, she found Ardeth sitting by her side again.   
"What were you like as a child?" she asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position.   
"Why?" Ardeth said, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I had a dream about you last night, you were a child. Running around with your little robes, and curly head of hair. Bugging your siblings as only an older brother could do. Sword fighting with the other kids. With Ahmad. Your father, who I assume was the Chieftain as well, teaching you how to ride a horse and fight at the same time."  
"That was what I was like as a child. How you say, down to a 'T'."   
  
She giggled and the tent door opened. The O'Connells and Jonathan entered, all smiles.   
"Emily!" Alex said, rushing to her side, hugging her. "I'm so happy you are ok!"  
"Thank you Alex." She said, wincing as he squeezed her.   
"Alex," his mother said, "Be careful, she is hurt remember."  
  
"Ok mum." He let her go. Ardeth stood back as the family surrounded Emily, talking and laughing. And in Jonathan's case, welcoming her back to the land of the living.   
They were able to take her outside at sunset that night, allowing her to sit and watch the sunset with her new friends.   
  
~~  
  
Another week passed by, and the O'Connells went back to Cairo, then were to come back to the City of the Med-jai. They were in Egypt for four weeks, and two and a half had already passed by. But they didn't mind spending time with the Med-jai, as Rick put it, "Its better then staying at home, doing nothing. At least here, we can have a good time, doing nothing."   
  
A week after Emily had woken up, she was up and about. Moving around. At the beginning of the week, The O'Connell's had left for Cairo, promising to come back with her stuff. But for now, she wore some of Evy's clothes, which were surprisingly not small on her. Jonathan had stayed behind at the Med-jai City, not wanting to ride go home and then turn around and come back. They were due back today. And Emily couldn't wait to get her hands on her own clothes.   
  
She was moved out of the Medical tent, and given her own little tent, close to Meelesh, in case any thing happened to her. But nothing happened. Her side was healing quickly and the Scar was starting to form. Speaking of scars, the one on her palm was still around. she faced the fact that she would be stuck with it for life, and didn't mind at all.   
  
She dressed for the day, pulling on her boots. Over the week, she and Ardeth became much closer, steeling kisses from each other when no one was around. she enjoyed this greatly, and had cretin plans for today. She went out to watch Ardeth and Ahmad teach the young warriors how to battle. They taught her in much the same way.   
  
"HI!" she said, stepping up next to Jonathan, who was watching everything closely.   
"Hi! How you doing, Luv?" she loved that nickname.  
"Fine. What's going on?"  
"They are calling all those who want to battle against them up, and kicking their butts. I don't think either one of them has been beat once."  
  
"Not until I go in there."   
Jonathan looked at her like she was mad. "Are you mad?!"  
"Hey, I have a deal with that man," she pointed to Ardeth as he brought his red "sword" down and left a mark against a young warrior's robe. "I'm not letting him out of it."  
Jonathan shook his head. "It's your funeral."   
  
"You sister said that, besides," she gave him a sideways smile, "I say its time we but the 'fun' back into 'funeral'."  
  
~~  
  
It was mid afternoon when Ardeth defeated yet another person.   
"Whose next?" he said in Arabic, wiping the sweat off his brow.   
"I am!" a strong female voice broke out. Causing everyone to turn and look at Emily.  
  
"Your insane!" Jonathan said as she stepped forward. A whisper fell over the large crowd who was watching the battles. A woman wanted to fight the leader of the Med-jai? A woman? They cleared a path for her, and she walked up to Ardeth, smiling.  
  
"We have a bet, Med-jai." She said, picking up a green "sword."  
"Sure your up for it, woman?" he said, mocking her.   
"I already told you, I'm not gonna loose."  
"Well just have to see about that."   
  
A bell sounded and the two began to cycle each other. Sizing up the competition, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, Ardeth did, leaping at her with all his force. She jumped out of the way, swinging her "sword" at the Med-jai. She was unable to make contact with him, but their "swords" clashed with the bitter sound of wood on wood. She brought her knees up, slamming it into his side, this forced him to jump back.   
  
The crowd gasped.   
  
He went after her again, aiming for her right side, but as she jumped to the left, so did he. She brought her "sword" down just in time to block the wicked blow. They twisted around, circling each other again. this time she made the first move, swinging her "sword" with a bitter grunt, he was able to block the blow just in time. He shoved her back, kicking her legs out from under her. she fell to the ground, and twisted to the side, nearly missing the red "sword" as it came down in the sand. She kicked her feet up, bringing them down in the sand. With a little flip she was standing again, and ducked right as the red "sword" sliced over her head. She jabbed her green "sword" forward, catching him on the side. A gasp arose out of the spectators. Not once today had someone marked their leader. He to jabbed forward, but she brought her "sword" up, blocking the blow. Her hand fell over the top of the blade, as she pushed forward. In one solid movement, Ardeth dropped his "sword", grabbed hers with both hands, flipping the girl over his back , landing in the sand with a grunt. She brought her leg up and kicked her "sword" out of his hands, it landing perfectly in to hers. On her back she swung at him, missing horribly. As he came at her from the front, she brought her legs up quickly, and slammed them into his midsection, throwing him back into sand. Another gasp. She looked around quickly and saw that there were now more people that were watching the woman fight the Med-jai chieftain.   
  
~~  
  
As the O'Connells rode up to the Med-jai City, they heard a large gasp come up from the battle section. Rick and Evy eyed each other, and they rode into the almost empty town. Finding all the towns people at the battle section, watching a fight take place. From his horse, he saw a tall female figure jump up and bring her "sword" down in the sand, just as Ardeth Bay jumped up, swinging his own "sword" at her midsection.   
  
"Oh my god, Emily and Ardeth are fighting." He said, Evy looked at him strange.   
"The bet." She whispered softly, remembering the bet she witnessed a few weeks before. Alex had ridden up a small dune to get a better view of the battle-taking place, and his parents soon joined them.   
  
~~  
  
Ardeth rolled and jumped right as the "sword" came down where his neck would have been. He swung at her midsection, but she jumped back, doing a back flip that would put most gymnasts to shame. She twisted around as the red "sword" passed by her right side, barely missing the wound she had received 2 weeks before. The "sword" switched hands and she swung it behind her, missing Ardeth. He took this time to bring his own "sword" up. Catching her on the shoulder. She pulled hers out in front of her. blocking another blow. Ardeth quickly swung his "sword" up, disarming her. at any other time, the battle would have ended and Ardeth would have won. But it was not the case now. She ducked and jumped back, missing both blows he aimed at her. her "sword" had landed on a small table where groups of Med-jai were watching the battle. She made a dash for it, knowing Ardeth was right behind her. she could feel him about to strike, and she flipped forward, gave a little jump, and ended up on the table. Shocking the hell out of the men who were sitting there. She gave them a quick smile, running to the edge of the table and kicking the "sword" up, it landing perfectly in her hands. She whipped around, seeing Ardeth at the foot of the table on the ground.   
  
"Ready to give up, Med-jai?" she asked.   
  
"Never, woman." He shot back, she ran at him full speed, flipping over him, landing behind him in the sand. She whipped around and jabbed at him. He jumped to the side, jabbing at her. she jumped back to. He dove at her, causing her to loose his balance. She fell to the ground, and he was on top of her in a second, her "sword" coming up, blocking the blow to her neck. They struggled for a second.   
  
"Don't make me headbutt that pretty face of yours," she spat. He didn't move, so she slammed her head towards his. His whipped back, missing her blow, and in that time, she got her knee under him, throwing him up. He stumbled back as she flipped up. She ran at him, pushing the "sword" at his chest, but he blocked it, throwing her back. Ardeth slashed his red "sword" at her, grunting and throwing himself forward. She twisted, jumped to the side, but wasn't able to miss the red "sword" and it left a line against her side. She grunted, and brought her foot up, digging it into his stomach, pushing him back. He ran at her, "sword" raised over his head, and she brought her "sword" down, jabbing it right into this belly button. Leaving a bright, green paint mark. He stopped, and looked down. The wound would take him down. But not take him out.   
  
The crowd gasped, as Emily turned around, her "sword" dropping to her side. Ardeth was up in a flash, running at her, "sword" ready to make contact with her back. But she jumped to the side, brought her elbow back, slamming it into his side, and then she whirled, bringing her "sword" up high, bringing it across his neck. Leaving a nice, dark green line across his neck.   
  
No one moved, no one spoke. Ardeth's hand slowly made its way to his neck, smudging the think green line. He looked at the green chalk on his fingers, then looked up at Emily.   
No one watching knew what to do. Their fearless chieftain had just been publicly beaten. By a woman! How would he react to this? How would any of them?  
  
Ardeth stared at Emily for a few seconds. Her chest heaved up and down, many strands of her hair had fallen out of her loose bun, and her blowing lightly in a gentle breeze, her "sword" dangling at her side. He dropped his "sword" in the sand, and then bowed at Emily, a smile across his face. The crowd went wild, cheering, yelling, and whooping, as Emily to dropped her "sword" in the sand, and bowed at Ardeth.   
He crossed to her, the smile on his face a mile wide. He reached out and gently pushed back the strands of hair behind her hair.   
  
"you know," he said softly, stroking her cheek with a rough hand, "even if you would have lost, I still would have kept up my part of the bargain."  
"I know," she said, placing one hand around the back of his neck, pulling him close to her, "But it still gave me the incentive to win."   
  
He smiled softly and pulled her into him, kissing her deeply. The crowd went even wilder at the sight of their leader kissing the woman. The O'Connells up on the hill sat cheering wildly, as did Jonathan down in the massive group of Med-jai.   
  
The kiss lasted, and when it broke, they both turned to the crowed. Ardeth placed a hand around Emily's waist and yelled something out in Arabic.   
The king of the Med-jai, had found his queen.   
  
The End.   
  
*Giggles* where, there you have it, my first ever Mummy fanfic. Hope you all liked it. I might write another story with Ardeth & Emily. Should I? 


End file.
